Une femelle pas comme les autres
by DeesseMew
Summary: Une Mewtwo femelle est a la recherche du Mewtwo que nous connaissons bien FINIE
1. L’aventure commence ici

Auteur : ma toute première fic XD

Introduction

Honey se trouvait devant la belle ville d'Azuria. Les habitants allaient et venaient d'un coin a l'autre. On pouvait voir des dresseurs s'affronter sans retenue. Un grand bâtiment au centre de la ville : l'arène pokemon. Honey espérait y trouver le renseignement qu'il lui fallait.  
Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle descendit la colline où elle admirait la vue sur la ville et se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers l'arène pokemon. Elle évitait le plus possible de dresseur car elle savait ce qu'il arriverait s'ils la voyaient. Malheureusement, une petite fille aux cheveux dorés la bouscula et s'écria :  
« Whouah ! Un pokémon rare ! Je le veux ! Nidoqueen go ! »  
Honey fit un pas de recul. Une belle Nidoqueen apparut juste devant elle. Elle maudit le jour où les humains décidèrent de capturer les pokémon. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une attaque charge de Nidoqueen qui la valsa a deux mètres plus loin.  
« Je vais gagner tous les match avec un tel poker ! cria la gamine. Nidoqueen, Plaquage ! »  
Honey se concentra et se téléporta près du centre pokemon. L'infirmière Joëlle soignait un groupe de rafflesia dehors, tout près de Honey. Avec son habituel et chaleureux sourire, elle s'approcha de la pauvre femelle.  
« Tu as l'aire perdue ! Où est ton dresseur ? demanda l'infirmière. »  
Honey ne chercha même pas a répondre. Ses yeux reflétaient toutes la tristesse d'un pokemon sans dresseur même si elle n'en voulait pas.  
Un Leuphorie sortit du centre pokemon et entraîna Honey à l'intérieur. Le pokemon infirmier la bichonna, la nourrit, la soigna. Elle fut docile:se laissa faire sans ronchonner. Joëlle téléphona aux centre pokémon des autres villes pour une recherche de dresseur. Mais aucun dresseur n'avait signalé une disparition de pokémon.  
Honey passa la nuit au centre. Le lendemain matin, elle quitta l'infirmière si serviable et courut vers l'arène.  
Arrivée la-bas, sa déception fut très grande:l'arène était fermée pour restauration.

Chapitre Un : L'aventure commence ici

Honey, assise sur le toit de l'arène de la ville aquatique, contemplait un ciel bleu azur. Une horde de Roucool volait en formation en v au dessus d'elle. Exténuée, elle s'endormit bercée par une douce brise. Elle refit le même rêve. La voix mystérieuse, envoûtante et surtout virile l'appela a nouveau. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa grotte où elle se terrait, elle refaisait tous les soirs le même rêve la montrant sortir de sa grotte.  
Honey fut tirée de ce songe par de voix humaine.  
" Wouha ! Ce pokémon est extra!  
- Mais il n'a pas l'aire sauvage!  
- Ondine a raison. Il vaudrait mieux pas le déranger. Son dresseur ne doit pas être très loin.  
- Je suis sur qu'il est sauvage ! Tant pis ! Je le capture ! Pikachu en avant!"   
Honey soupira devant cette bêtise humaine. Pikachu fit une terrible attaque Fatal-foudre. La femelle pokémon utilisa un voile miroir et renvoya l'attaque sur la souris jaune.  
" Ce pokémon est un peu trop fort pour toi, Sacha ! déclara Pierre, qui était toujours de sage conseil.  
- C'est un pokémon inconnu ! Il me le faut ! s'entêta Sacha. On ne peut pas rêvé mieux!  
- Humains puériles ! intervint Honey.  
- Elle est télépathe ! s'écria Ondine.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous!  
- Que fais tu ici seule ? Tu n'as pas de dresseur ?  
- Aucun humain ne pourra me capturer. Je veux parler au champion de cet arène.   
- C'est moi!  
- Ondine! rétorqua Sacha. Ce sont tes soeurs les championnes de cet arène et pas toi!  
- Rabat-joie!  
- Où est l'île neuve ? demanda Honey  
- L'île neuve ? J'en sais rien. Peut-être que le prof Chen peut t'aider.  
-Conduis moi a lui ! Ca urge !  
- Quel est ton nom?  
- Honey, pokémon psychique appartenant à la modeste famille Mewtwo.  
- Mewtwo ? Je connais pas ce genre de pokémon ! avoua le garçon à la casquette.   
- Retournons au Bourg Palette ! ordonna Pierre.  
La femelle n'était pas certaine qu'elle trouvera un jour ce qu'elle cherchait mais elle avait une lueur d'espoir en compagnie de ces trois jeunes dresseurs.   
La nuit tombait quand Sacha et ses compagnons arrivèrent au Bourg Palette. Le pokémon psy marchait loin derrière eux si bien qu'Ondine se retournait toutes les minutes pour s'assurer que la femelle Mewtwo les suivait toujours.  
"Elle n'a pas l'aire d'apprécier notre présence, fit remarquer Pierre tandis qu'ils gravissaient les marches menant au labo du professeur Chen.  
-Le prof.Chen sera quoi faire pour la rassurer, rétorqua Ondine. Soyons déjà ravis qu'elle continue de nous suivre sans encombre!"  
Après avoir sonner par trois fois, le professeur Chen ouvrit a nos amis.  
" Ah ! Sacha!Content de te revoir ! Comment va Togepi et Pikachu?  
- Pika ? Pikachu!  
- On est venu vous voir car... ,commença Pierre  
- Quel pokémon rare ! s'écria Chen en apercevant Honey qui contemplait le ciel d'un air rêveur. Sacha, tu a fait des énormes progrès!  
- Merci mais elle n'est pas a nous!  
- Elle ? Très intéressant ! "  
Une fois entrés dans le labo, ils s'installèrent devant une bonne tasse de thé assis au salon.  
" On l'a trouvée à Azuria, raconta Ondine. Elle dit qu'elle doit aller a l'île neuve.  
- L'île neuve à été détruite il y a deux mois malheureusement. On y a organisé un tournois pokémon paraît-il. Étrangement les dresseurs qui y sont rendus ont perdu la mémoires ainsi que vous autres.  
- Nous nous souvenons de cette histoire. Le tout est de retrouver l'île en question.  
- L'île est déserte, continua le Prof Chen.  
- C'est pas possible ! s'exclama Honey qui était à la fenêtre. Je suis sure que vous faites erreur !  
- Pourquoi tenez vous tant que ça a vous rendre la bas?  
- Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un. C'est très important!  
- Je veux bien vous aider. Régis m'a souvent parler d'un pokémon mystérieux qu'il aurait vu a Jadielle dans l'arène pour être exact.  
- A quoi ressemblait t il?A moi?  
- D'après lui le pokémon ne figurait pas dans le pokedex. Il portait une étrange armure. Il a ridiculiser ses pokémon très facilement.  
- Whoua ! Quel homme ! s'écria Honey en extase  
- On dirait Pierre, chuchota Sacha à Ondine.  
- A mon avis c'est lui qu'elle cherche, avoua Ondine. Mais ou le trouver?  
- Je vais contacter Régis pour qu'il vous vienne en aide, dit l'adulte. Ce pokémon mystérieux risque d'être dur a retrouver.  
- Pas la peine ! coupa la Mewtwo tandis que Chen se dirigeait vers le téléphone. Je vais me rendre a Jadielle. Le champion de l'arène m'aidera sûrement!  
- Non ! N'y va pas ! cria Sacha en se levant d'un bond. La team Rocket te fera du mal !  
-La team quoi?  
-C'est une organisation de racket de pokémon, explique Ondine. Ils volent les pokémon pour s'en servir à des fins peu scrupuleuses.  
-Ce n'est que ça ? Je m'attendais à pire en voyant vos mines !  
-Tu ne comprends pas ? Ils vont te..."  
Trop tard, Honey s'était téléporter à Jadielle.  
" Dépêchez vous de la retrouver ! ordonna Chen. J'appelle Régis. Si la team rocket attrape Honey, Dieu seul sait ce qui arrivera ! "  
Jessie, James et Miaouss sortirent, abattus, du bureau de Giovanni. Leurs oreilles sifflaient encore des cris de leur boss.  
"J'en ai plus qu'assez que le boss nous crie dessus a chaque fois que nous le voyons, avoua James.  
- C'est a cause de vous si nous n'avons pas encore eu ce sale Pikachu ! cracha Jessie.  
- A force de courir après cette souris jaune, j'en viens a oublier pourquoi nous le voulons tant, murmura Miaouss soupir Je n'aurai jamais assez avec mes neufs vies ! "  
Honey balayait du regard l'arène de Jadielle. La nuit était calme et fraîche .Les étoiles commençaient a apparaître au ciel sombre.  
Après avoir assommé les deux gardes, la femelle s'engouffra dans l'arène Team Rocket. Arrivée sur un champ de combat pokémon, elle fut interpellée par Giovanni, assis a sa place de champion d'arène.  
" Je suis content que tu sois revenu ici. Je savais que tu ne saurai pas te passer de mes services.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui là ? fit Honey d'un air perplexe.  
- QUOI ! hurla le Boss en bondissant de son fauteuil. UN DEUXIEME MEWTWO ! UNE FEMELLE EN PLUS !  
- Non sans blague ? se moque Honey. Tu veux vérifier ?  
- Insolente ! "  
La Mewtwo vola vers lui, s'arrêta net à un mètre de son visage.  
" De qui parlais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur froide dans les yeux.  
- Cela ne te regarde pas !  
- Oh que si ! De qui parlais-tu !  
- J'ai eu affaire a un Mewtwo il y a quelque mois. l n'avait pas du tout le même caractère que toi!  
- Je suis l'excentrique de l'espèce !  
- Après avoir découvert un cheveu fossilisé de Mew, j'ai ordonné a des scientifiques de cloner ce pokémon rare et de l'améliorer génétiquement. Je voulais le pokémon le plus puissant de tout les temps, je l'ai eu !  
- Oh il doit être craquant!  
- Mewtwo a peine âgé de cinq minutes détruit le labo ou il a été créé. Je l'ai récupéré et emmené dans cet arène pour qu'il puisse contrôler ses immense pouvoir psychiques en combattant des dresseurs venus du monde entier voulant le badge Terre. De son arrivé a son départ, je n'ai plus donner un seul badge. Mais cet idiot s'est révolté et a détruit le manoir Team Rocket !  
- Tout cela est très banal  
- BANAL ! S'écria le champion de l'arène qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
- C'est un petit rebelle comme je les aime. Je veux savoir où il se cache!  
- Si je le savais, je ne serais pas là à t'écouter ! D'ou viens tu ? Qui t'a donné la vie ?  
- Ah ça... Où est mon Mewtwo ?  
- Pour la dernière fois je ne sais pas ! La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui c'était lors d'un tournois qu'il organisé sur...  
- L'île neuve, je sais!  
- Je peux finir ? Après cela, il est partit avec Mew et..  
- Pour vivre en ermite ? Il doit s'ennuyer le pauvre. A moins que ce Mew soit une femelle !  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit attiré par le pokémon dont il est le clone ! Et toi aussi, tu n'aimes pas les Mew pas vrai ?  
- Si Mewtwo le détestait, pourquoi l'avoir suivis ?  
- Comment veux tu que je le sache?  
- Je n'arriverai a rien en restant a discuter avec toi ! Je me casse d'ici!  
- Attends ! ordonna le boss tandis que Honey volait déjà vers la sortie. Toute seule, tu ne pourras jamais le retrouver!  
-Tu veux m'aider ? Laisse moi rire ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est de contrôler les pokémon les plus puissant ou faire un centre d'élevage de Mewtwo!  
- Pas du tout ! rétorqua Giovanni calmement. Alors?accepte tu mon aide?  
- Laisse moi y réfléchir, soupira Honey, le dos tourné au chef de la team rocket.  
- Pas besoin de réfléchir, ma jolie. Si je t'aide, tu le retrouveras. Sinon, tu passeras le reste de tes jours a lui courir après.  
- Penses tu vraiment qu'il retournera vers toi ! Toi qui t'es servis de lui ?   
- Qui t'a dit que j'irai a sa recherche?  
- Mais même ! Il reconnaîtra tes hommes !  
- C'est là l'astuce ! "  
Honey lui fit face, sceptique. Celui ci lui arbora un sourire diabolique.  
" Je ne marche pas dans une telle combine, fit Honey méfiante. Que ferai-je le temps que tu le retrouves?  
- Je ne demande rien en retour. Enfin pour le moment."  
(Je n'aime pas ça, pensa Honey. J'en ai rencontré des humain mais pas de si machiavélique. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me fait froid dans le dos)  
" OK, ça marche. Mais gare au moindre faux pas venant de ta part !  
- Crois moi, tu ne le regretteras pas. Toi et Mewtwo serez unis jusqu'a la mort, acheva Giovanni."  
(J'aurai dû écouter les trois enfants, pensa le pokémon. Que dieu me protège)

« On arrivera jamais à tant ! cria Ondine au pas de course.  
- Il faut qu'on arrive à Jadielle avant que la Team Rocket ne fasse du mal a Honey ! rétorqua Sacha.  
- Dépêchons nous ! ordonna Pierre »  
Le trio couraient le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers la ville.

« C'est ici que tu dormiras, déclara Giovanni à Honey en ouvrant la porte d'une petite chambre.  
- Il y a juste de la place pour un Raichu ici ! s'écria Honey. Pas un hôtel cette arène.  
- Estime toi heureuse que tu sois nourris et logée!  
- Si je faisais un tour et je revenais des que tu auras mis la main sur Mewtwo ?   
- Trop facile ça!  
- Eh tu avais dit que tu ne voulais rien en retour!  
- Au moment oui, maintenant je veux quelque chose!  
- Salaud ! Vous êtes tous les même, vous, les humains !  
- Tu vas t'accoupler avec mes pokémon les plus forts …  
- Ainsi tu auras des petits possédant ma puissance ? On me l'a déjà faite ! Je peux aller avec Mewtwo et c'est tout ! Même pas un Metamorph ! Pas de chance!   
- Je ne doutais pas que ça allait pas marcher. Dans ce cas, tu m'obéiras comme mes autres pokémon.  
- Pff ... Tu vas souffrir!  
- Ose me toucher et tu n'auras plus l'occasion de sortir d'ici!  
- Pff, je me téléporterai ! »  
Giovanni quitta Honey et convoqua Jessie, James, Miaouss, Butch et Cassidy.  
« Monsieur ! Disent-ils en un ensemble, au garde a vous.  
- Vous allez partir a la recherche de Mewtwo. La mission de capture de pokémon rare est suspendue, même celle de Pikachu !  
- Cette mission est donc si importante ? demanda Cassidy. Pourquoi avoir convoquer ces minables?  
- MINABLES ! hurla Jessie, hors d'elle. Attends un peu toi …  
- Silence ! ordonna le Boss en tapant du poing son bureau. Qu'importe lequel d'entre vous le capturera, je veux ce pokémon !  
-Bien ! acceptèrent ils en coeur.  
- Allez et me décevez pas ! L'équipe Rocket qui n'aura pas retrouvé Mewtwo sera virée ! »

Dehors, sur le ballon en forme de Miaouss :  
« On doit battre ces deux zigotos au plus vite ! ordonna Jessie.  
- Mais comment retrouver un tel pokémon ? fit James. On se fera virer de toute façon !  
- Sois pas si pessimiste ! J'ai un plan ! rassura Miaouss. »

Honey tournait en rond dans sa minuscule chambre. Elle s'en voulait à mort d'avoir accepté l'offre de Giovanni. Et puis, de quoi devait elle avoir peur ? Si Mewtwo a réussi à s'enfuir, pourquoi pas elle ? Mais son expérience lui cria haut et fort que les males sont plus forts que les femelles. Qui avait décidé d'installer cette règle stupide!

Sur le ballon Team Rocket...  
« Butch et Cassidy ont le même matériel que nous, déclara fièrement Miaouss.  
- Mais nous n'avons pas de matériel ! coupa James ! Aïe !  
- Attends une seconde ! ordonna Jessie au pokemon chat qui venait de griffer son collègue. Comment allons nous capturer un pokémon rare sans matériel ?  
- Et si nous échouons, le boss nous virera ! renchérit James.  
- Nous allons les épier ! répondit Miaouss  
- C'est ça ton plan ? s'écria Jessie.  
- Oui ! Et des qu'ils seront sur une bonne piste...  
- On les devancera ! acheva James.  
- On capturera Mewtwo sous leur nez ! »  
Ils partirent tous vers l'horizon d'un rire sadique.  
« Mais ce n'est pas avec nos pokémon que nous réussirons à capturer le pokémon le plus puissant du monde … avoua James »

Sacha, Pierre, Ondine venaient d'arriver à Jadielle. Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant l'arène.  
« Ca a l'aire fermé, fit Ondine un peu déçue.  
- L'arène ouvrira demain matin, rassura Pierre. Espérons qu'Honey n'ait rien eu a l'intérieur.  
- Team Rocket ! hurla Sacha hors de lui. Si vous faites du mal à ce pokémon vous allez me le payer !  
- Pika ! »  
Une voiture rouge décapotable s'arrêta juste derrière nos trois enfants.  
" Salut Sacha ! Le professeur Chen m'a dit que tu serais là ! J'ai déjà affronté ce pokémon..  
- Non c'est la femelle!  
- QUOI?  
- Le pokémon que tu as affronté a disparu. La femelle le cherche on dirait.  
- Mais alors...  
- La team rocket possède maintenant Mewtwo et si ils partent a la recherche su male..  
- Ils pourront faire un élevage du pokémon le plus fort et ils contrôleront le monde, acheva Pierre.  
- Il faut les arrêter ! cria le dresseur de Pikachu. Entrons ! »

Honey ouvrit les yeux. La nuit avait été longue. Elle eut du mal à s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Un plateau sur lequel reposait un copieux petit déjeuné apporté par un Leveinard attentionné l'attendait sur une petite table dans le coin de la pièce.  
« Pourquoi ai-je accepté la proposition de Giovanni ? Pensa-t-elle pour la millième fois. Si seulement j'avais écouté Ondine et ses amis … Pas le temps pour les remords, tu dois sortir d'ici ma vieille ! Allez ! »  
Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra au maximum et tenta de se téléporter en lieux sûr. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un bloqua ses pouvoirs. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle lança trois fois d'affilés l'effroyable amnésie et se téléporta hors de l'arène de Jadielle. Avant même qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qui venait de ce passait que la fillette blonde d'Azuria l'interpella:  
« Wouha ! Encore lui ! Quelle aubaine ! s'écria-t-elle. Je vais réessayer de le capturer.  
- Attends ! coupa Honey. Dis moi si l'aréne d'Azuria a réouvert ses portes!  
- Ben non ! En plus tu sais parler!  
- Merde ! jura Honey. Quand pourrais je m'y rendre?  
- Tu veux y faire quoi ? T'es pas dresseur !  
- Que les humains peuvent être bornés ! »  
Soudain une agent Jenny siffla au bord de la route qui passait juste devant l'arène. Des centaines de dresseurs coururent autour d'elle.  
« Ecoutez moi ! ordonna Jenny .Le professeur Chen a besoin d'aide. Tout dresseur de pokémon doit impérativement partir a la recherche d'un pokémon nommé Mewtwo. Pour toute information sur lui, actualisé votre pokédex dans un centre le plus proche. Dès que l'un d'entre vous aperçoit la créature en question, il doit noter l'endroit où il se trouve et informer la police locale. Le professeur vous conseille de posséder des pokémon de type insecte, psy, acier ou même ténèbres !   
- Agent Jenny ! hurla la gamine. Agent Jenny!  
- Tais toi ! supplia Honey. Ne me fais pas remarquer!  
- Le temps presse ! insista Jenny qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu l'enfant. Plusieurs d'entre vous sont déjà partis à Safrania où Mewtwo a été repéré dernièrement. Passez ce messages aux autres dresseurs ! »  
Honey s'éclipsa vers Safrania. Arrivée là-bas, l a femelle courut comme a son habitude vers l'arène de Morgane. Elle y rencontra la championne :  
« Je vous en supplie ! Dites moi ou il se trouve ! Par pitié ! Dis-moi si …,commença-t-elle.  
- S'il est venu me voir ? termina Morgane. Oui il était ici.  
- Que vous a-t-il dit !  
- Qu'il recherchait quelqu'un...  
- Moi?  
- Je ne sais pas. Il est parti ce matin vers Ecorcia. Tu as l'aire très inquiète pour lui.  
- Une organisation de racketage de pokémon le recherche désespérément. En nous possédant, ils pourraient contrôler le monde!  
- Je n'en suis pas sure mais, d'après lui, la Team Rocket n'est pas la plus à craindre. C'est de lui dont il nous faut nous méfier …  
- Il ne va tout de même pas..  
- Ses pouvoirs psychiques sont immenses. Il n'aura aucun problème a mettre en son pouvoir tous les pokémon. Ses pouvoirs n'ont égal qu'a son intelligence...   
- Mon mewtwo ne fera pas ça ! »

Honey ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle s'envola vers Ecorcia en suivant les indications de Morgane. Assise sur son trône, sa poupée dans les mains, Morgane murmura, une lueur froide au fond des yeux et un sourire au coin des lèvres :   
« Tout marche comme prévu. Elle fonce tête baissée dans notre piège. »

Sacha et ses amis étaient dans le centre pokémon de Safrania.  
« Vous êtes si gentille avec ses pauvres créatures, jubila Pierre en tenant fermement la main d'une Joëlle perplexe. Une vrai mère Teresa ! Aïïïïeee !  
-Du calme Casanova ! ordonna Ondine en lui tirant l'oreille

- Votre Pikachu est en pleine forme, déclara l'infirmière.  
- Merci beaucoup, répliqua le dresseur de la sourie. Nous devons nous rendre a l'arène de Morgane. Vite ! »

Honey volait de ville en ville jusqu'a arriver a sa destination. La nuit tombait doucement. Personne hors des maisons. Les rues étaient désertes. Elle survolait les horizons, sans vraiment regarder où elle allait.  
Soudain elle entra en collision avec une autre personne:  
« Ouïe ! s'écria-t-elle. Non mais ça va pas ! Regardez ou vous allez!  
- Pardonnez moi, jolie demoiselle, s'excusa Mewtwo confus.  
- Pardon ? fit Honey en ouvrant les yeux qui étaient fermés par la violence du choc. Wouha ! »  
Sentant la joie envahire son corps, elle lui sauta au cou, élançant sa taille de ses pattes arrières. Le mâle, sous l'effet de la surprise, vacilla légèrement.   
« Je t'ai retrouvé ! Je t'ai retrouvé ! répéta Honey en étreignant plus fort Mewtwo.  
- Du calme ! Tenta-t-il. Lâchez-moi !  
- T'as du culot de me vouvoyer alors que l'on se connaît déjà ... Tu m'as emmenée ici !  
- Vous devez faire erreur. Je ne vous connais pas. J'ai ouïe -dire qu'une femelle de mon espèce me recherchait. Serait ce donc toi?  
- Tutoies moi et je te répondrai, murmura Honey, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule du mâle. Tu as un pelage bien doux ... »  
Il se dégagea d'elle doucement. Honey n'aima pas du tout leur séparation. Elle lui fit la moue.  
« Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, dit-il calmement.  
- Cites moi dix bonnes raisons!  
- Je ne fais que voyager de ville en ville, de monde en monde...  
- Pfff et alors ? Je ne veux pas m'installer quelque part ! Si c'est pour te suivre, je te suivrai jusqu'au bout de l'univers … t'aimer jusqu'en mourir !  
- On ne se contrôle plus quand on aime.  
- C'est pourquoi tu détestes tout le monde ? Beuh ... je vois pas l'intérêt. J'aime beaucoup de chose C'est pas pour cela que je ne me contrôle plus!  
- Tu m'as sauté dessus. Preuve que tu ne sais pas te maîtriser.  
- (Il y a du boulot!) Tu me fais de l'effet alors je te saute dessus ! Si tu veux tellement un coupable et bien c'est toi !  
- Moi?  
- Tu es si mignon que j'ai du mal à ne pas craquer!  
- Non seulement tu es incapable de te maîtriser mais aussi ta libido !  
- C'est quoi ton secret ?  
- Je n'ai pas de secret. J'ai d'autres préoccupations. Mon destin m'appelle ...   
- Il te dit quoi ? coupa t-elle, les yeux plein de malice.  
- Laisse tomber. Je dois m'en aller.  
- D'accord ! s'emporta Honey en empoignant les bras de Mewtwo et en fondant en larmes. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fait le tour de l'orbe bleue pour te retrouver ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai failli être captive de la Team Rocket à jamais ?  
- La Team Rocket ? Tu as été là-bas !  
- Non sans blague ! Giovanni m'a raconté que tu t'es enfui. Il ne te l'a jamais pardonné. Il a lancé ses hommes a tes trousse ... Oh j'ai peur ... Ils savent ce qu'ils font..  
- Ils ne nous retrouveront pas. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Tu ne comprends pas ! cria Honey au bord de la crise de nerfs. »  
Mewtwo ne sut pourquoi il fit cela. Il prit tendrement le visage d'Honey entre les mains, essuya ses larmes et l'attira à lui. Ils s'étreignirent et Honey se calma petit à petit...  
« Ils ne nous retrouveront pas, susurra Mewtwo. Il ne t'arrivera rien.  
- Je te suivrai où que tu ailles... »  
Il mit sa tête doucement contre celle de Honey.  
« Tu es très jolie ..., murmura-t-il. Dis moi ton nom.  
- Honey, susurra-t-elle. Une personne qui m'était chère m'a nommé ainsi »  
Ils s'approcha d'avantage d'elle. Au moment où leur union aller se faire, un cri strident de pokémon les fit sursauter. Ils s'écartèrent sur le champ et scrutèrent les environs.  
« On aurait dit un Ramoloss, avoua Honey. Il avait l'aire effrayé.  
- C'était bien un Ramoloss. Il venait d'Ecorcia, répondit Mewtwo. Allons voir. »   
Ils partirent en vitesse vers la ville. Ils se posèrent devant l'arène .Les rues étaient désertes mais pas silencieuses : des bruits de pas précipités, des plaintes, des gémissements, des murmures, des cris de Ramoloss en détresse .. Honey se colla a Mewtwo toute tremblante. Son compagnon marcha en direction d'une maison éclairée, au fond de la rue, la main de Honey dans la sienne. Arrivés là-bas, les bruits de fond se firent plus intenses mais toujours pas distincts:  
« Il n'y a personne ici, déclara Honey inquiète.  
- Je n'aime pas ça, avoua Mewtwo. Quelque chose tourne autour de nous..."  
Surgis de nulle part, un Démoloss enragé fonça sur le couple qui se sépara. Honey se retrouva projetée contre la façade de la maison. Mewtwo se rattrapa de justesse et contre-attaqua avec un formidable et dangereux coup de queue. Le Démoloss évita le coup, se plia sur les jarrets, les crocs sortis.  
« Il est malade de nous attaquer ! s'écria Honey en se relevant. Attends un peu toi ! »  
Elle brilla et lui envoya une terrible attaque Psyko qui le traversa de part en part.  
« Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle.  
- Les psys ne peuvent rien contre les ténèbres, expliqua Mewtwo. C'est notre bête noire...  
- Dans ce cas, foutons le camp ! »  
Démolosse n'attendit pas qu'ils se sauvent. Il émit un long hurlement .Des dizaines de Noctali, de Malosse, de Cornèbres et de Farfuret les encerclèrent.   
« Et maintenant ? La femelle en se collant à son partenaire.  
- Tu ne crains rien avec moi, fit-il »  
Il lança une formidable attaque Cyclone qui balaya tout autour d'eux. Honey, en extase, hurla :  
« Whoua ! Tu es extraordinaire!  
- Pas vraiment ... Tu aurais pu faire la même chose. »

Loin de là dans le centre pokémon de Safrania …  
« Sacha, tu devrais préparer ton équipe de pokémon, conseilla le professeur Chen au téléphone. Il te reste Grotadmorv, Scarhino, Tauros et Kraboss que tu peux échanger.  
- Une équipe bien soudée arrive à tout ,renchérit Ondine.  
- Je garde Pikachu, Bulbizarre, Dracaufeu, Carapuce et j'envoie Germignon contre Ronflex et Scarhino, répondit Sacha.  
- Fais très attention, ajouta le professeur. Beaucoup de dresseurs sont portés disparus depuis ce matin, ainsi que Régis.  
- Régis ! s'écria Pierre. Que lui est il arrivé ?  
- Il s'est rendu sur l'autre continent et depuis lors, plus aucune nouvelles. De plus, les agents Jenny des villes de Jotho n'arrêtent pas d'envoyer des appels de détresses.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Eh bien ... Il semblerait qu'une armée de Pokémon ait pris possession de Jotho, terrorisant la population et les pokémon dressés. D'après mes sources, le chef de la bande serait ...  
- La Team Rocket ! coupa le jeune dresseur.  
- Pika pi !  
- Pas du tout ! Le chef de cette bande est un pokémon légendaire. Nous n'en sommes pas encore sûrs.  
- Qui est ce pokémon ?  
- Il y a des fortes chance pour qu'il s'agisse de Mewtwo …  
- Non c'est impossible ! Les pokémon ne sont pas méchants !  
- Je sais bien mais n'oublie pas que ce pokémon n'est pas naturel.  
- Même s'il n'est pas naturel, ajouta Ondine. Il a compris que c'était mal d'agir ainsi !  
- Oui peut-être que quelqu'un le contrôle, fit remarquer Pierre. Quelqu'un qui se cacherait derrière lui. Quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être soupçonné… En tout cas nous devons retrouver Honey.  
- La situation se complique.. »

Sur le ballon Team Roquetien …  
« Où allons nous ? demanda James en scrutant les environs. Il n'y a que de l'eau a perte de vue !  
- Butch et Cassidy se sont rendus sur l'autre continent, répondit Jessie. Autant les suivre.  
- Le boss sera content de nous ! ajouta Miaouss. On lui ramènera le couple de Mewtwo, il ne nous vira pas et il me donnera du lait ! »

A Ecorcia sur le toit du centre pokémon ...  
« J'en ai marre, soupira Honey les yeux rivés vers les étoiles.  
- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? fit remarquer Mewtwo, allongé à coté d'elle.   
- Oui mais ... Je me demande si Rose..  
- Rose?  
- Enfin, c'est pas important !  
- Mais si ! Dis-le moi, je ne sais rien de toi.  
- C'est pas très gaie comme histoire...  
- A quoi bon vivre une vie sans surprise ?  
- Grand philosophe hein ? Bon d'accord ... Rose était mon dresseur. Une jeune disciple de la championne d'arène de Safrania. Elle a réussi à me capturer avec une ball bizarre ...  
- Bizarre ? Aïe!  
- On ne m'interrompt pas ! dit Honey en lui donnant un coup de coude. Bref, je n'étais pas d'accord d'avoir un dresseur. Les temps ont passés et je me suis habituée à elle. Elle était une adolescente ayant des pouvoirs psychiques. On s'amusait à utiliser la psychonésie sur plein de chose. C'est elle qui m'a nommée. Elle m'a même donné un ruban rose que j'ai attaché a la queue..  
- Tu ne l'as plus ... Pourquoi ? »  
Honey se recroquevilla contre lui et murmura :  
« Je l'ai attaché plus tard sur la croix de sa pierre tombale. Je sais qui l'a tuée mais je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé. Je ne réalise toujours pas avec toi même en ayant grandi.  
- Qu'allais-je t'apporter si tu me retrouvais ?  
- Beaucoup de choses ...Une protection, de l'affection, une descendance ... Rien de spécial quoi !  
- Une descendance ? s'écria Mewtwo.  
- Oui ? Une descendance ...C'est pas compliqué à faire ! D'ailleurs, j e fais tout le boulot !  
- Je ne suis pas encore prêt à avoir une descendance …  
- Envoyez la testostérone ! pouffa Honey  
- Arrête tes bêtises !  
- Beuh ... Je te taquine mon bébé ! T'es pas aussi pervers que moi !  
- Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Tu voulais juste t'envoyer en l'aire avec moi !   
- Eh ! Moderne ton langage ! Des enfants pourraient nous écouter ! Pas besoin de passages chaud ! ...  
Et puis on s'en fout ! Viens là ! »  
Elle se plaqua contre lui, appuyée sur les coudes, posée sur sa poitrine de Mewtwo, les jambes un peu en l'aire au niveau des genoux.  
« Tu sais quoi ? Chuchota-t-elle en faisant aller son doigt sur le museau de Mewtwo. J'ai envie de ...  
- T'oublie les enfants ! coupa Mewtwo.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? s'écria Honey. J'ai envie d'une glace au chocolat ! Avec du lait ! Du bon lait ! C'est plein de calcium !  
- Ah ! … Après on dira que j'ai le même genre d'esprit que toi … »  
Honey lui sourit. Elle était heureuse. Il n'était pas aussi froid qu'elle le pensait. Il inspirait la peur aux autres pokémon ...Ou était le mal ?  
Ils se dirigèrent sous l'oeil narquois de la lune pale vers la porte du centre pokémon. une horde de Malosse faisait le guet dans un rayon de 500 mètres autour du bâtiment. L'infirmière Joëlle tapait a l'ordinateur quand le couple entra. Honey faillit renverser un Leveinard qui courait avec un chariot de médicament.   
« Vous désirez ? demanda Joëlle sans se retourner de son écran.  
- Nous ..., commença Honey mais Mewtwo la stoppa en la faisant reculer du comptoir.  
- Infirmière Joëlle … Pourquoi ce centre pokémon est il vide ?  
- Nous n'avons aucun pokémon à soigner, répondit platement Joëlle.  
- Pourquoi ce Leveinard courait-il alors ?  
- Les Leveinard ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de courir quand ils ont quelque chose a faire.  
- Il poussait un chariot rempli de médicament ! Où allait-il !  
- Sans doute a la pharmacie. Ce n'est pas pour me parler de Leveinard que vous êtes ici, non ? Je me trompe?  
- Deux glaces au chocolat ! On meurt de faim ! lança Honey. »  
Les deux Mewtwo s'installèrent a la cafétéria du centre. Un doux Leveinard leur apporta leurs plats. Honey déclara avant d'entamer sa glace:  
« De quoi calmer nos ardeurs, trésor ! »  
Elle avala une bonne cuillère de chocolat tandis que Mewtwo fixait sa glace, en pleine méditation.  
« Dis-moi … Tu ne l'as pas trouvée bizarre ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Mange, elle va fondre ! ordonna sa collègue.  
- Pas faim … Joëlle était bien étrange tout a l'heure …  
- Bah ! Elle était juste en plein travail ...Un peu stressée peut-être ...  
- Je n'en suis pas convaincu ...  
- Bébé, elle était juste occupée !  
- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi !  
- Bébé-casse-tout ! taquina Honey. T'en fais pas. j'accepte aussi tes surnoms que tu donnes.  
- Je te donne aucun nom d'affection.  
- Allez ! Donnes-moi en un !  
- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Ton nom est suffisant ...En anglais, il signifie : chérie, miel, trésor ... Il faut pas en rajouté !  
- Tu es trop mignon ! Dit-elle en sentant le sang monter a ses joues. Il y a une chose que je voulais te demander ...  
- Qu'est-ce?  
- Et bien ...On m'a raconté que tu es parti avec Mew et des clones de pokémon ...Où sont-ils ?  
- Sur une île …  
- Il y a un truc qui cloche ... Pourquoi avons nous le même ADN qu'eux et nous sommes si différents ...  
- Nous avons été améliorés. Et puis, le système de l'acide désoxyribonucléique ...  
- En français s'il te plait !  
- L'ADN est encore un mystère pour les humains.  
- C'est pas vrai ! J'ai vu un article mettant en scène des scientifiques qui auraient identifié tous les gènes de l'acide deus ex machina !  
- De la chaîne humaine, non pokémon. Ils peuvent désormais repérer les gènes responsables de nombreux maladies génétiques comme la mucoviscidose. Très grave maladie..  
- C'est quoi?  
- Une affection héréditaire. Elle est caractérisée par une trop grande viscosité des sécrétions bronchiques et digestives et qui détermine une insuffisantes respiratoire et pancréatique. L'espérance de vie est minime. Les enfants meurent avant l'age de douze ans en moyenne ...  
- Si seulement j'avais compris un mot de ce que tu me racontais … !  
- Cette maladie touche le système respiratoire et digestifs pour simplifier ! soupira Mewtwo.  
- Je suis pas stupide, tu sais ! Seulement tu compliques tout ! Parlons d'autres choses ou celui qui nous regarde va s'assoupir !  
- Je t'aime ...  
- Oui mais bon, fit Honey sans prêter attention a ce qu'il venait de déclarer. Dis-moi ... »  
Mewtwo soupira une deuxième fois, se tournant vers la fenêtre à côté de lui. Honey parla de tout ou de rien. Évidemment il ne l'écouta pas. Il était trop occupé a résoudre l'énigme des pokémon ténèbres. Pourquoi les avaient ils attaqués ? Où étaient les habitant d'Ecorcia?  
« … Voila pourquoi je ne supporte pas le Migaloss, conclut Honey. Hey!Bébé tu m'as écouté ?  
- Euh ... Oui, oui ! Mentit Mewtwo sans se retourner de la fenêtre.  
- Tu m'as l'aire absent ...  
- Ecoute ! Je me tracasse sur le fait que nous ne puissions pas nous échapper de ce centre pokémon ! s'emporta le pokémon psy en tapant du point violemment la table. Et toi tu discute chiffons et d'autres truc que j'ai même pas essayé de comprendre ! La situation est grave bon sang ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les psy ne peuvent rien face aux ténèbres !  
- Pas la peine de le répéter autant de fois ...J'ai essayé de tuer le temps, s'excusa Honey les yeux baissés. Je sais bien qu'ils tournent autour de nous ... Pourtant ...  
- Arrête ! coupa le mâle. J'en ai assez de t'entendre.  
- Mewtwo ! S'écria Honey.  
- Tu parles trop ... ça me déconcentre ! »  
Honey se retenait à ne pas le gifler ainsi que de pleurer.  
« Tu as déjà battu un horde de pokémon ténèbres, chuchota-t-elle.  
- Et alors ? Ce n'est ceux que je crains le plus.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles?  
- Viens, je vais t'expliquer … »  
Il l'entraîna devant l'entrée du centre. Un vent glacial fit frissonner de la tête au pattes la femelle. Mewtwo, les yeux rivés au ciel, expliqua :  
« Je sais ce qu'il sa passe ici. C'est logique ...  
- Oui, taquina Honey. On nous court après ! Que ce soit pokémon ou humain !  
- Laisse moi parler ! fit Mewtwo en haussant le ton.  
- Oui …,dit-elle en se faisant toute petite.  
- J'ai deux réponses a cette question :  
La première est simple ; La Team Rocket utilise le même procédé que sur l'île orange, à grande échelle.  
- C'est a dire ?  
- En amplifiant les ondes alpha d'un Soporifik.  
- Nan ! A mon humble avis, ils sont trop stupides pour faire ça.  
- Cela expliquerait, continua son compagnon. pourquoi les pokémon semblent possédés. Mais, en ce qui concerne les humains ...  
- Les humains aussi?  
- L'infirmière Joëlle était bizarre tout a l'heure ainsi que Morgane. Ils sont aussi infectés par le phénomène. D'après ce que j'ai ouïe dire les pokémon spectres ne craignent rien ; Il faudrait en dénicher un pour vérifier ...  
- Et nous ? Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas touchés par ton truc ?  
- Peut-être que les ondes ne sont pas assez fortes ...  
- Nan, c'est trop simple. ta théorie ne tient pas debout. J'aimerais écouter la seconde.  
- C'est un Tyranocif qui a fait le coup ...  
- Un Tyrano-quoi ? »

Dans le manoir reconstruit de la team rocket ...  
Butch et Cassidy étaient agenouillés devant l'écran de leur chef :  
« J'espère que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles ! Fit-il avec une grosse voix.  
- Le couple a été repéré à Ecorcia sur le continent de Johto, répondit Cassidy. Ils sont coincés la-bas car il semblerait que des meutes de pokemon ténèbres encerclent la ville ; toutes les communications avec la police et le centre pokémon sont coupées.  
- Serait ce un coup de Jessie et James ?  
- Nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant, Monsieur.  
- Je me fiche de savoir qui est responsable de ce phénomène ; Ramenez moi Mewtwo et cette peste de Honey !  
- Nous n'avons malheureusement pas de pokémon adéquats …  
- Débrouillez- vous !  
- Mais monsieur, intervint Butch. Nous n'avons plus de pokémon !  
- Je viens de vous dire de vous débrouiller ! s'emporta Giovanni. Attrapez moi ces deux Mewtwo !  
- On vous en fait la promesse ! crièrent Butch et Cassidy a l'unisson. »

Devant le centre pokémon d'Ecorcia …  
« C'est qui ou c'est quoi Tyrannocif ? s'écriait Honey.  
- Un pokémon qui ressemble à la façon dont il évolue à Dracolosse, répondit Mewtwo. Ils ont tous les deux une force démesurée. Ca passe de Minidraco à Draco et Dracolosse. De l'autre coté : Embrylex - Ymphect - Tyrannocif. Comme son alter ego, Tyrannocif gagne un type mais en perd un. Il était roche/sol, maintenant roche/ténèbres.  
- Ouïe ! Un cocktail explosif pour les psy ! Faible de défense pour nous et ils ont une grande force ...Ca va faire mal pour nous !  
- T'as tout compris ma jolie.  
- Mais ils nous fait pas peur ! Une attaque combat et PAF ! Plus de Tyranno-machin truc !  
- Je n'ai pas dit que je le craignais à m'enfuir ! Je t'ai seulement mise en garde !  
- Beuh ... Il faut pas ! Tu es avec moi ! Qu'est qu'un Tyranno-machin nous veut ? Même en étant du type ténèbres, les pokémon sont gentils ...  
- En théorie, mais en pratique ...  
- Tu m'énerve ! Ca tient pas debout ton truc ! Moi je dis que c'est un coup de la Team Rocket ! Je t'ai retrouvé, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Ce qui se passe ici, j'en ai cure ! »  
Mewtwo lui sourit un peu froidement. La femelle se demanda si ce fut bien lui qui l'avait appelée dans sa grotte à Azuria. Il s'en serait souvenu. plus elle y repensait, plus elle avait des doutes .Il existait un seul et même Mewtwo mâle. Il en était de même pour la femelle. Mais était-ce vraiment un Mewtwo qui l'avait appelée ?  
« Ou es tu née ? demanda-t-il sans effacer son sourire glacial.  
- Ben ... Comme toi, répondit Honey pas sure d'elle du tout.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire, bégaya la femelle.  
- Vraiment ... Quelque chose ne va pas … Tu trembles ? Aurais tu froid ou peur de moi tout à coup ?  
- Non ! Non ! J'ai ... j'ai juste froid !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Tyranocif. Quand il voudra nous attaquer, il le fera.   
- J'en doute pas ... j'ai froid ...  
- L'hiver approche, c'est normal. Viens partons. »  
Il lui tendit la main. Elle hésita un instant, recula d'un pas, secoua la tête en signe de refus.  
« Rien ne nous retient ici, ajouta Mewtwo. Partons ! »  
Honey s'assit par terre et n'en bougea plus. Mewtwo, perplexe, murmura :  
« Tu me fais la tête?  
- …  
- Allez debout !  
- … Pourquoi ... pourquoi devons nous partir ? Ils ne nous ont pas attaqués quand nous étions dans le centre pokémon ...  
- Ils ne nous ont pas vus. Allons nous mettre à l'abri ...  
- Tu disais que je ne craignais rien avec toi ... »  
Mewtwo s'agenouilla devant elle et mit sa tête contre la sienne :  
« Une ambiance macabre n'est pas très accueillant, non ? C'est nous qu'ils veulent ... Ne leur faisons pas ce plaisir. »  
Honey lui sourit. Il le lui rendit. Mewtwo l'attira à elle. Leur union était proche quand la voix de Sacha les stoppa nets. Honey râla :  
« Pas moyen d'être tranquilles ! »  
Dans le ciel, Sacha chevauchait Dracaufeu, Pierre Roucarnage et Ondine était aux anges sur un majestueux Dra colosse :  
« Ils sont en bas ! cria Pierre. Tous les deux !  
- Quand est ce que j'aurai mon baiser ? Râla Honey. J'en ai marre d'être dérangée."  
Les 3 enfants atterrirent devant le couple étreint :

« Je vous ai déjà vu non ? fit Honey. Vous m'avez emmenée chez un professeur.   
- La Team Rocket est a votre poursuite ! dit Sacha. Il ne faut pas rester là ! C'est trop dangereux !  
- Pika !  
- Non sans blague ? On ne le savait pas ! se moqua Honey. »  
Mewtwo, les yeux fixant le ciel, s'écarta de Honey doucement.  
« Sacha ...emmène la loin d'ici ! ordonna-t-il.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda le nommé, fort étonné.  
- Discute pas ! Emmène la ! Vite !  
Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et virent le ballon de la Team Rocket entouré par des Cornèbres. Le Dracolosse s'envola vers le chat-ballon :  
« Non ! Reviens ! ordonna Ondine.  
- Il n'est pas à toi, rétorqua Pierre. Normal qu'il t'obéisse pas. »  
Le pokémon dragon s'arrêta net devant le ballon. Les Cornebres se posèrent sur la nacelle. Celle-ci était vide ...  
« Je vous ai dit de partir!hurla Mewtwo. Grouillez-vous ! »  
Sacha monta sur Dracaufeu, Pikachu lui sauta sur l'épaule. Pierre chevaucha Roucarnage. Ondine rappela Dracolosse qui se posa à côté d'elle immédiatement :   
« Allez ! insista Mewtwo. Partez ! »  
Il poussa Honey sur le dos de Dracolosse. Le trio décolla, Mewtwo en tête.  
« Chéri ... Je sais voler ! hurla Honey à Mewtwo.  
- Pas assez vite ! Rétorqua-t-il. Allez ! Dépêchez-vous !  
- Mais que se passe-t-il ? voulut savoir Ondine.  
- Regardez derrière vous ! »  
Sacha se retourna. Une boule d'angoisse s'empara de son estomac : des Cornebres, des Dracaufeu, des Roucarnages, des Rapasdepic, des Dracolosse et beaucoup d'autres les suivaient.  
« Oups ! fit Honey. Ils ne nous lâchent pas !  
- Pikachu ! lança Sacha. Attaque Fatal-foudre !  
- Dracolosse ! ajouta la rouquine. Même attaque ! »  
Un orage aussi monstrueux qu'impressionnant éclata. Les pokémon furent touchés en plein fouet. Nos amis purent prendre la poudre d'escampette ...

Dans le centre pokémon de Doublon ville …  
Les Leveinard et les Leuphories couraient dans tous les sens. Des chariots remplis de médicaments et de seringues succédaient à des brancards. Joëlle passait de salle d'opération en salle d'opération sans arrêt. Le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Quand Honey et ses amis arrivèrent au centre, l'infirmière décrocha. C'était l'agent Jenny :  
« Un autre arrivage de pokémon blessés va bientôt arriver, déclara-t-elle. Les hôpitaux sont bondés eux aussi. Tous les autres centres pokémon des villes voisines sont injoignables.  
- Je n'ai pas assez de personnels, répondit Joëlle. Les médicaments commencent a manquer et cela fait plusieurs heures que nous travaillons sans relâche. »  
Sacha s'approcha du comptoir, faillit à trois fois de se faire renversé par un Leveinard stressé. Joëlle soupira et raccrocha :  
« Infirmière Joëlle ! appela Pierre. Que se passe-t-il !  
- Nous ne traitons que les urgences, désolée.  
- Quelle panique ici ! s'écria Honey.  
- Depuis ce matin cela n'arrête pas. Nous faisons tout pour les sauver mais quelque fois ils sont trop atteint pour survivre ...  
- Pas bon du tout, murmura Honey.  
- Doublonville est la seule à être encore active. Tous les hôpitaux sont débordés. Les dresseurs affluent ici avec leurs pokémon grièvement blessés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ...  
- Un coup de la Team Rocket ! suggéra Sacha.  
- Ou les pokémon ténèbres, ajouta Ondine.  
- Ou des ennuis à dix sur l'échelle des emmerdes ! renchérit Honey »  
Tous le monde se tourne vers elle :  
« Ben quoi ? »  
- Tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas que des pokémon du type ténèbres. On dirait que "ça" s'étend ... En tout cas, ce n'est pas qu'a nous qu'ils en veulent …,dit Mewtwo d'un air songeur.  
- Comment peux tu le savoir ?  
- Honey, j'ai une intuition ...  
- Ben la mienne me dit que ça va chauffer pour nous ! »

Plus tard ...  
Les deux pokémon psy se baladaient dans le centre, Sacha et ses amis étaient à la cafétéria.  
« J'ai les jetons ... De plus en plus ...,avoua Honey tandis qu'ils passaient devant la chambre d'un Florizarre.  
- Je ne crois plus que ce soit un Tyrannocif qui aurait fait le coup, fit Mewtwo. Ca dépasse tout ...  
- Celui ou celle ou même ceux qui sont responsables ont intérêt a avoir une raison en béton armé !  
- On peut faire des choses sans savoir pourquoi ... Toi la première!  
- T'as pas encore digéré le fait que je t'aies sauté dessus ? Au risque de te surprendre, je l'ai fait exprès ! rétorqua Honey en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice.  
- Ben voyons ...  
- Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi !  
- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu me trouves !  
- Eh ! On est pareil ! Tu me trouves jolie et moi mignon. Où est le problème ?…   
T'as de beaux yeux en plus !  
- N'importe quoi...  
- Où est le problème ? répéta Honey.  
- Le problème est ...  
- Est quoi?  
- Que ...  
- Que quoi ?  
- Arrête de m'interrompre !  
- C'est ça ton problème ? Beuh … t'es bizarre toi ! »  
Mewtwo soupira. Impossible de parler avec une femelle pareille. Elle était inconsciente du danger qui la guettait. Elle faisait que s'amuser au lieu de chercher une solution. Mewtwo la trouvait pourtant charmante..  
- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai trouvé une solution à tous nos problèmes ! Lança Honey en lui élançant la taille.  
- Laquelle ? demanda Mewtwo en s'attendant au pire.  
- Si on se livrait à la Team Rocket ?  
- Non mais tu es malade !  
- Attends un peu avant de me gronder ! Réfléchis !  
- C'est tout réfléchis ! C'est une très mauvaise idée. Et puis a quoi cela nous aiderait ?  
- Ecoute ... Ils veulent une progéniture de Mewtwo. Moi aussi.  
- Et alors ?  
- Ils veulent ce que je veux ! C'est génial !  
- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Je n'accepterai jamais une telle proposition ! Et puis tu t'es enfuies de là-bas. Tu aurais pu rester jusqu'a ma capture !  
- Autant me suicider toute suite ! Franchement, quelle chance ils avaient de te retrouver ?  
- Quelle chance avais-TU de ME retrouver ?  
- Là tu as marqué un point … »  
Mewtwo la serra contre lui :  
« Nous sommes plus intelligents qu'eux … Plus forts. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Nous n'avons aucun compte à rendre aux humains. »  
Honey, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son compagnon murmura alors :  
« Si …  
On leur doit quelque chose …  
C'est grâce à eux que nous vivons... »

A la cafétéria ...  
« J'ai téléphona à l'arène de cette ville, fit Pierre tandis que le couple les rejoignait. Aucun de leurs pokémon semble possédés. Ils viennent tous d'une ville voisine.  
- Qu'est ce que cette ville a de plus que les autres ? demanda Sacha en prenant la pose de penseur.  
- Pika ! ajouta Pikachu en faisant de même.  
- Une gare ? suggéra Ondine.  
- Je sais ! Un centre commercial ! Répondit Honey.  
- Céladopole en possède un aussi, fit remarquer Mewtwo. Elle a été prise aussi.   
- Rabat- joie!  
- Des pokémon normaux, murmura Sacha. Mais bien sur ! Les pokémon normaux ne sont pas infectés par les spectres !  
- Non, répliqua de nouveau Mewtwo en secouant la tête. Il s'agit de pokémon ténèbres, non spectrales.  
- Nous n'en avons pas vu un seul je te signal ! criait Honey. Peut-être qu'ils sont derrière tous ça ! Et non pas ton Tyra-machin truc!  
- Tyrano-quoi ? Demanda Sacha en sortant son pokedex.  
- Tu vois ? Même eux ils ne le connaissent pas ! Je t'en ficherait de Tyronacif !  
- C'est tyrAnOcif ! corrigea Mewtwo.  
- Voyons voir ... »  
La voix digital crépita :  
« Tyrannocif, pokémon armure, forme évoluée d'Ymphect et dernière transformation d'Embrylex. Il est si fort qui peut changer la topographie des terrains .Il est très solitaire et ne se préoccupe que de lui même. Sa force se compare à celle des Dracolosse. Embrylex, pokémon paupierre, il reste généralement sous terre tant qu'il n'a pas dévoré toute la terre autour de lui …  
- Beurk ! Qui voudrait bouffer de la terre ! s'écria Honey en faisant une moue de dégoût.  
- Ymphect, pokémon carapadure, forme évoluée d'Embrylex …  
- Et patati et patata !  
- Tais-toi, ordonna gentiment Mewtwo.  
- Malgré sa grosse carapace, il peut se déplacer très vite. Sa puissance destructrice est terrible.  
- Bouh ... pas le pokémon le plus sympa hein ? ajouta Honey.  
- Toi tu as gagné le titre de pokémon le plus bavard ! rétorqua Mewtwo. Je te l'ai dit : ils sont dangereux.  
- Au point où on en est … , avoua Sacha.  
- Mewtwo, pokemon génétique..  
- Eh!cria Honey. On est censé être une race inconnue !  
- Le progrès ... répondit Ondine. Continue, Sacha …  
- Créé artificiellement, ce pokémon légendaire …  
- Wouha ! On est pas n'importe qui !  
- Honey ! Grondèrent Pierre, Ondine, Sacha et Mewtwo à l'unisson.  
- …a le même code génétique que celui de Mew dont il est le clone. Pour des raisons inconnues, il n'a pas la même anatomie et physiologie que les Mew. Son intelligence n'a d'égal que sa puissance. Il est acclamé comme le pokémon le plus puissant de tous les temps.  
- Voua ! Quelle définition !  
- Ce pokémon ne peut pas se taire ! s'soupira Sacha.  
- Non seulement la femelle, corrigea Pierre.  
- Et ça nous avance à quoi, toutes ces définitions ? s'enquit Mewtwo.  
- A nous foutre les jetons ! répondit Honey.  
- Un Mackogneur nous aidera a combattre les pokémon du type ténèbres, dit Mewtwo, songeur.  
- J'ai dû laissé Scarhino pour récupérer Roucarnage, expliqua Sacha. »  
Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée a parler de tous ou de rien. Honey bavardait le plus. Mewtwo s'endormait de plus en plus tandis que Sacha était déjà au royaume des songes, affalé sur la table. Pikachu baillait a se décrocher la mâchoire. Togépi avait repris sa forme d'oeuf dans les bras d'Ondine en pleine conversation avec Honey. Pierre aidait l'infirmière Joëlle le mieux qu'il le pouvait :  
« … Tu ne veux pas de dresseur ? demanda Ondine.  
- Pi-ka ! bailla la souris électrique.  
- Non j'aime pas recevoir des ordres, répondit Honey.  
- Le Dracaufeu de Sacha n'appréciait pas non plus ses ordres. Il ne lui obéit maintenant qu'après des mois d'acharnement.  
- Ou as-tu eu ce Dracolosse ?  
- C'est celui de Didier, le champion d'arène de l'île orange. Il a pensé que nous risquons d'en avoir besoin. J'adore ce pokémon !  
- T'es pas dresseur de pokémon aquatiques ?  
- Si mais j'ai un faible pour les pokemon dragon.  
- Tu sais que Togepi est un pokémon normal ?  
- En fait je me suis jamais posé la question.  
- Que les femelles peuvent être bavardes, bailla Mewtwo désespéré.  
- J'adore la façon dont ils m'éclaboussent, sautent et nagent dans l'eau ! avoua Ondine sans se soucier de Mewtwo. Leur attaque "Pistolet a o" est redoutable !   
- Ca ne vaut pas un Hydrocanon!  
- Je suis meilleur que Sacha ! La preuve : son Carapuce n'a jamais évolué en Carabaffe ! Bulbizarre n'a pas voulu quant à Salamèche, les ennuis ont commencé des qu'il est devenu Reptincel. Un vrai rebelle !  
- Sacha n'est pas sans doute le meilleur dresseur mais il tient par dessus tout à ses pokemon, intervint Mewtwo. C'est le plus important.  
- La bonne excuse ! se moqua Honey. De l'amour c'est bien mais si on ne dresse pas, le cas de Dracaufeu se généralise.  
- J'espère qu'il l'a mieux entraîné.  
- Il lui obéit, c'est déjà ça ! »  
Ils passèrent une nuit paisible. Mewtwo, de son coté avant profité de la nuit pour chercher des informations sur Rose. Il en trouva énormément dans le centre pokémon ...  
A leur réveil, rien n'avait changé autour d'eux. Les Leveinard et les Leuphorie couraient toujours dans tous les sens. Dehors, Jenny était dans le même état : elle sifflait et courait. Les habitants par contre étaient beaucoup plus sereins. Honey repéra un stand ou on vendait des crêpes. Sentant la faim la gagner, elle s'y dirigea, ses amis sur les talons. Une jeune rousse et un jeune homme au cheveu mi long portant tous deux des lunettes noirs semblaient très familiers au trio humain :  
« Tu viens de manger ! s'écria Ondine.  
- Tchuquipriiiii ! Rie Togépi.  
- C'était dégoûtant au centre, répondit la femelle pokémon. Je veux des crêpes !   
- Voilà ! Voilà ! lança la jeune femme en lui donnant des crêpes au sucre qu'Honey ne refusa pas.  
- Tiens, trésor ! fit Honey en proposant une à Mewtwo.  
- Non, merci, refusa Mewtwo. Je ne veux pas de crêpes pleine de somnifères.  
- De somnifères ? répétèrent Sacha, Ondine, Pierre et Honey, ahuris.  
- Haha ! ricana Jessie. Nous sommes de retour !  
- La Team Rocket ! s'écrièrent les humains.  
- Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !  
- Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation !  
- La barbe ! râla Honey. Tout le monde la connaît !  
- Afin de rallier les peuples de toutes les nations !  
- Ils n'ont pas encore compris !  
- Afin de dénoncer les méfaits de l'amour et de la vérité !  
- Afin d'entendre notre pouvoir jusqu'a la voie lactée ! »  
Les vendeurs se débarrassèrent de leurs costumes.  
« Jessie !  
- James !  
- La team rocket plus rapide que la lumière !  
- Rendez vous tous ou se sera la guerre !  
- Miaouss oui la guéguerre !  
- Ringards à souhait ... déclara Mewtwo.  
- Quel sale tour vous nous mijoter encore ! Hurla Ondine, énervée.  
- Pikaa !  
- Nous voulons, commença Jessie en pointant du doigt ainsi que James.  
- Ces deux Mewtwo ! conclut James. »  
Honey éclata de rire :  
« C'est une blague ? Demanda son compagnon. un misérable Pika chu ... Vous n'avez même pas réussi à l'attraper .Alors moi ...  
- Pikachu ne nous intéresse plus ! miaula le chat. Nous voulons ces deux pokémon psy !  
- Beuh … et avec quoi ? pouffa Honey. »  
Jessie et James envoyèrent un filet sur le couple. Mewtwo leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Honey plaqua sa main droite contre son front.

Sacha ordonna à son stater favoris une attaque électrique sur le trio roquetiens qui l'exécuta :  
« Vous n'avez rien ? demanda Pierre en enlevant le filet.  
- Ils sont toujours aussi ridicules ? S'enquit Honey.  
- Ils nous font toujours le coup du filet, rassura Ondine. »  
Jessie sortit de sa poche une pokeball noire (NDA : genre celle de Mewtwo dans le film). Les yeux de Honey s'écarquillèrent en apercevant la ball.  
« Tu sais ce que c'est ? fit James. Tu vas regretter de nous résister »  
La femelle se recroquevilla derrière Mewtwo.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? cria Sacha. Encore un de vos sales tours ?  
- Vous allez voir ! Pokeball go ! rétorqua Jessie l'objet. »  
Mewtwo fit voler Miaouss grâce a ses pouvoirs psychiques sur la trajectoire de la pokeball qui l'emprisonna sans aucune chance de résistance.  
« Cette pokeball ne laisse aucune chance au pokémon d'échapper à la capture, déclara Pierre. Où avez vous eu cette ball?  
- pik pika !  
- Togepiii !  
- Dégagez avec ce truc ! ordonna Honey tremblante.  
- Je comprends, murmura mewtwo. C'est avec ça que Rose l'a capturée ...  
- On en a encore des tonnes ! fit Jessie.  
- Ca m'étonnerait ... »  
La team rocket frissonna en apercevant le regard glacial de Mewtwo. Celui-ci tendit le bras. Honey était toujours collée a lui.  
« J'aime pas perdre mon temps. Vous vous frottez a plus fort que vous..  
- Mewtwo.. ,susurra Honey.  
- C'est a cause de vous si les pokémon ténèbres attaquent.  
- On y est pour rien ! se défendit Miaouss, qui était libéré de sa ball, encore sous le choc.  
- C'est vrai ! ajouta Jessie. Pour une fois, on ne ment pas.  
- Mewtwo ...Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? paniqua Honey. Laisse les ! »  
Mewtwo plaça sa deuxième main. Une lueur bleue entoura la Team Rocket. La ball de Miaouss était a leurs pieds. La team rocket brilla et prit la forme de deux Metamorphs au regard noir.  
« Des Metamorph ! s'écrièrent Pierre et Sacha a l'unisson.  
- Des Metamorphs ? répéta Ondine perplexe. Où sont Jessie et James alors ? Et qui avons nous capturé ?  
- Ouf ,soupira Honey. Il voulait juste nous protéger. Mon bébé a moi ! »  
Les Metamorphs bougeaient dans tous les sens, scandant leur nom.  
Mewtwo toujours sur ses gardes, fit :  
« S'ils ont réussi a nous tromper, les humains aussi. Ils peuvent être plusieurs.  
- Des Metamorphs maintenant ? Mais c quoi cette histoire ? Cria Honey. Bon vous savez quoi ? J'ai un moyen radical pour régler tous nos ennuis !  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle va inventer ? murmura Mewtwo.  
- Bon j'ai 2 solution. La première est simple : mon Mewtwo me fait un petit et paf ! L'histoire est finie ...  
- C'est pas du cinéma ! rétorqua Sacha.  
- Et la deuxième qui ne peut pas être plus stupide que la première ? fit Mewtwo.   
- Et la deuxième est la contre attaque !  
- Et comment ?  
- Au lieu de fuir, défendons-nous ! Repoussons-les !  
- Facile à dire!dit sacha.  
- Il y a un tas de dresseurs ici ! Ils pourront nous aider ! »  
Soudain, les deux Metamorphs prirent la forme de deux Mewtwo.  
« Oh oh, murmura Honey. Je la sens mal ! »  
Les deux Mewtwo prirent la position d'envoi de l'attaque ball'ombre.

Celui-ci lança une attaque Amnésie pour encaisser les coups du combat. Sacha sortit Dracaufeu, Ondine Stari et Pierre Onix. Un des deux Mewtwo ennemi attaqua avec Météores. Honey, sous l'effet de la panique, fit apparaître son bouclier projecteur sur lequel la boule rebondit.  
« J'ai rien fait moi ! cria Honey qui se retrouva assise par terre. Ils sont malades ! »  
Un des deux adversaires s'envola au dessus d'eux. Il s'entoura d'une boule bleue. La blonde d'Azuria, sortie de nulle part, courut vers Sacha et envoya une pokeball en hurlant :  
« Demoloss aide les !  
- Oh encore toi ? Fit Honey, étonnée par cette intervention.  
- Dracaufeu ! ordonnna Sacha, Lance-flamme.  
- Pourquoi paniquer ? demanda Honey à qui voulait l-entendre »  
- Stari ! Météores ! lança Ondine.  
- Demoloss ! ajouta la blonde. Déflagartion ! »  
Les trois attaques frappèrent le Mewtwo ennemi en plein fouet. Le bouclier encaissa tout.  
« Zut ! fit le dresseur du Boug Palette. Dracaufeu ...  
- Démolis …, se prépara à son tour la petite.  
- Déflagration ! Crièrent-ils en un bel ensemble »  
Ondine fit sortir Dracolosse qui lança la même attaque que les deux autres. Une nouvelle fois ça n'eut aucun effet. Dracolosse envoya une terrible attaque Ultralaser qui détruisit le enfin la barrière magique. Démoloss profita de cette aubaine pour sauter sur le faux Mewtwo et le mordre de son attaque Mâchouille. Mewtwo acheva le travail avec une autre attaque Ultralaser. Le Metamorph reprit sa forme originelle et tomba lourdement sur le sol, K.O. Derrière le groupe de Sacha, Honey poussa un hurlement strident a vous donner une migraine tout aussi horrible. Ils firent volte face et découvrit Honey se débattant désespéramment. L'autre Metamorph avait pris la forme d'un Florizarre dont les lianes enserraient la pauvre femelle :  
« Au secours ! appela Honey. Je vais étouffer ...  
« Honey ! cria Mewtwo.  
- Dracaufeu, vite ! Brûle ces lianes avec ton Lance-flamme ! »  
- Dracolosse prêta main forte au dragon de feu. Au moment ou les flammes allaient toucher les lianes, un jet d'eau hors du commun annula l'attaque. Le premier Metamorph était devenu un Tortank. Sacha ordonna une attaque Fatal-foudre mais le Tortank changea de forme de nouveau pour devenir un furieux Mairaiste. L'attaque de Pikachu n'eut aucun effet sur lui. Honey commençait à haleter. Il lui était impossible d'utiliser ses pouvoirs dans sa conditions. Mewtwo n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il envoya son attaque Psyko sur Florizarre qui lâcha prise. Le Maraiste profita de cet instant précis pour envoyer par jet d'eau une pokeball noire sur Honey qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver… La pokeball se referma sur elle. Mewtwo hurla le nom de sa dulcinée dans un cri de souffrance insupportable. Les deux Metamorphs se transformèrent en Dracolosse et s'envolèrent en emportant avec eux, sous les yeux de Mewtwo et de ses amis, la pokeball de Honey ...


	2. Tout commence et se finit en ce monde …

Chapitre Deux : Tout commence et se finit en ce monde …

Butch et Cassidy se trouvaient à nouveau devant l'image de giovanni.  
« Monsieur ! fit Cassidy, agenouillée ainsi que son collègue. Nous venons de capturer un pokémon rarissime.  
« S'il ne s'agit pas de Mewtwo, il ne m'intéresse pas ! rétorqua le patron.  
- Le mâle ne tardera pas à répliquer, expliqua Butch. Honey est à nous. Elle n'aura aucun traitement de faveur. Mewtwo, à son arrivé, aura un comité d'accueil qui n'oubliera pas de sitôt !  
- J'espère pour vous que votre plan marchera car les autres dresseurs commencent à être inquiètant. Ils pourraient capturer le deuxième Mewtwo avant nous ! N'oubliez pas ! Nous devons gagner cette course INFERNALE DE CAPTURE !  
- Bien monsieur ! »  
Une fois a nouveau seuls, Cassidy murmura d'une voix d'outre tombe, les yeux vides :  
« Nous sommes déjà à la ligne d'arrivée.  
- La Team Rocket et les autres ne savent pas à qui ils ont a faire ! ajouta Butch sous le même regard. Les choses sérieuses vont débuter ... »  
Assise dans sa pokeball noire, Honey cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir. Elle connaissait déjà ce genre de pokeball car c'était le même genre de celle de Rose.  
« Réfléchis ! Il doit y avoir un moyen ! dit elle à elle même. Voyons, voyons ... Saleté de Metamorph ! Beuh … en tout cas Mewtwo était bien mignon en colère ... Mais est il vraiment en colère ? Voila un question qu'elle est bonne ! … »   
Honey bailla et s'étira en long et en large.  
« Il ne me reste plus qu'a attendre que l'on me délivre. »

Au centre pokemon de Doublolonville. Sacha et ses amis étaient réunis autour du téléphone. Le professeur Chen était au bout du fil.  
« On n'a rien su faire ! gémit Ondine. Ils l'ont capturée avec ce genre de pokeball !  
- Cela ne ressemble pas au ball habituelle ou a celles que fabrique Fargas, avoua Chen.  
- On ne sait même pas si cette ball contient Miaouss ou un troisième Metamorph ! ajouta Sacha. Ca commence à devenir inquiétant ! Mewtwo ne tient plus en place. Il a pas su suivre les deux Dracolosse : ils l'ont semé!  
- Cette histoire me tape sur le système ! dit Mewtwo qui faisait les cent pas dans le centre.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! rassura Rosalie, la fille d'Azuria. On va la retrouver. C'est une grande fille.  
- C'est ça qui m'inquiète ; Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Il est épris, expliqua Pierre. C'est aussi simple que ça !  
- Pikachu ... fit tristement la petite souris électrique, les oreilles en arrières.  
- Pikachu se fait aussi du souci, on dirait, C'est étrange qu'ils n'arrivent pas à prendre cette ville !  
- A mon avis, dit Chen, ils ne voulaient que Honey. Pourquoi ? je n'en sais rien.  
- Peut-être pour attirer Mewtwo dans un piège, suggéra Ondine  
- Togeppii !  
- La seule personne à laquelle je m'attache ... dit Mewtwo. Si j'attrape ces ...   
- Il est vraiment … commença Rosalie.  
- Enervé ! termina Sacha. Et amoureux d'Honey. »

Il raccrocha.

Loin de là, au Bourg Palette..  
« Dis Jessie, murmura James caché dans les buissons. Pourquoi allons nous chez le Professeur Chen ?  
- C'est evident ! repondit Jessie à coté de lui. Pour savoir où se trouvent ces sales morveux ! Ils vont contacte le professeur d'un moment à l'autre !  
- Nous ne sommes à l'entrée du laboratoire. Nous sommes un peu loin, fit remarquer Miaouss. Si ça se trouve, nous sommes dejà virés de la Team Rocket ... Aïe!  
- Tais-toi ! ordonna Jessie qui venait de frapper le chat de goutière sur la tête. J'entends du bruit ! »  
Ils étaient cachés à dix mètres de la maison du professeur Chen. Deux silhouettes approchèrent de celle-ci.  
« Miaouss ! C'est … ,commença Miaouss. »  
Butch et Cassidy allèrent sonner à la porte de Chen qui l'ouvrit sans discuter.   
« C'est bizarre ça, remarqua James.  
- Qu'est ce que ces deux là ont encore inventé ? demanda Jessie. »  
La Team Rocket s'approcha en douce de la fenètre du labo. Par de là celle ci, ils pouvaient distinguer l'autre Team rocket en compagnie du professeur Chen.   
« Ils sont à Doublonville. Ils viennent de me telephoner, raconta Chen. Mewtwo est comme un Arcanin en cage. Il risque de craquer ...  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas,r assura Cassidy. On a tout prevu.  
- Oui, ajouta Butch. Il peut venir. Il ne nous fait pas peur.  
- Ce ne sont pas vos piteux pokemon qui pourront l'arreter ou même l'affaiblir, repliqua le professeur. Il est plus dangereux que vous le pensez. Il a reussi à battre des Metamorph transformés en Mewtwo !  
- Il a été épaulé par ces sales morveux ! dit Cassidy.  
- Soyez sur vos gardes. Il vous attaquera quand il vous aura retrouver.  
- Il ne sait même pas qui nous sommes ! Il s'en prendra à la Team Rocket tout entière nous pas à nous !  
- ... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si idiot ... Il vous aura ...  
- Il cherchera du mauvais coté … Honey est à nous maintenant ! »  
Les oreilles de Miaouss entendirent un grognement affreux derrière lui. Il se retournera et se retint pas de pas crier:  
« Ah ! susurra -t-il. Des Demoloss !  
- Tais toi ! fit Jessie qui n'avait rien entendu.  
- Mais Jessie ...  
- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Tais toi ou je te transforme en descende de lit ! »  
Un des Demoloss poussa un hurlement qui attira l'attention de Jessie et de James.  
« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces pokémon ? demanda Jessie."  
Les Démoloss chargèrent sur eux. La Team Rocket prit ses jambes a son cou poursuivit par les pokémon ténèbres. Ils traversèrent tout le parc du professeur quand ils stoppèrent devant Butch et Cassidy qui les attendaient de pied ferme.   
« Vous ne pouvez aller plus loin, declara Cassidy.  
- Qu'est ce que vous mijotez ? lança Jessie.  
- Honey!ordonna Butch en lançant une pokeball. A l'attaque ! »  
Honey se retrouva hors de sa pokeball assise par terre, ahurie.  
« Eh ! Pourquoi on m'a sortie ? Demanda-t-elle. Où est Mewtwo ?  
- Honey, fit Cassidy. Envoie ces minables a l'autre bout de la galaxie. »

Mais Honey ne bougea pas. On aurait pu dessiner au-dessus de sa tête des milliers de point d'interrogation. En apercevant les pokémon noirs, Honey se souvint de tout. Elle se leva et fit volte face :  
« Si j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai en tendu dans ma pokeball, vous êtes responsables de ce qui se passe ici ! J'en ai marre de faire de suppositions. Dites-moi qui vous êtes ! Dites moi ce que vous voulez !  
-Toi et Mewtwo, repondit Butch.  
- Cela me semble bien maigre ...  
- Tu veux des explications ? Bien ... Reviens ! »  
Honey fit un pas de recul mais le rayon de rappel l'atteignit.  
« Pourquoi l'avoir sortie ? voulut savoir Miaouss.  
- Pour vous montrer que nous sommes en l'avance sur nous et que vous ne pouvez plus rien faire ...  
- Quelque chose me dit que vous ne recherchez pas que Mewtwo, avoua Jeams. Si Honey retrouve ...  
- Rien à voir si elle retrouvait Mewtwo en première. Seul ou à deux, on les aurait capturés. Maintenant que nous avons Honey, Mewtwo ne va pas tarder …Nous serons là pour l'acceuillir … à bras ouverts !  
- Qui êtes vous ? cria Jessie.  
- Des entités ... repondit Cassidy d'une voix d'outre tombe.  
- Des entités ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas faits de matière ...  
- Nous recherchons des hôtes, continua Butch.  
- Pour assouvrir notre vengeance ... »  
Honey,la tête colée contre la paroi de la pokeball, murmura :  
« Des entités ?... Oh mon Dieu ! Rose ! »  
Mewtwo et son groupe visitaient le centre commerciale de Doublonville. Ils y rencontraient beaucoup de dresseurs cherchaat des accélérateurs pour leurs pokémon. Rosalie était au rez de chaussé a toiletter son Démoloss.  
« Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a rien, rassura Ondine qui se trouvait devant le vendeur d'accelerateurs. Elle s'est sans doute enfuie et ...  
-Elle est … commença Mewtwo, mélancolique.  
- Saine et sauve ! acheva Pierre. On la retrouvera !  
- C'est pas en restant ici ... »

Dans sa pokeball, Honey faisait les cent pas, se creusant la tête pour trouver une idée pour s'echapper. Dehors, les deux Team Rocket discutaient toujours :   
« C'est quoi des entités ? demanda James.  
- Nous ne sommes pas matériel. Nous sommes des parasites de l'esprit, expliqua Cassidy. Nous infectons d'abord les pokémon de type ténèbres qui sont des bons hotes pour debuter ... Ensuite, nous nous multiplions et nous propageons. Rien nous échappe ... Les pokemon psy sont plus delicats à contaminer. Ils possèdent une barrière spirituelle qui nous empêche d'agir à notre guise ... Certains humains la possèdent aussi. En forçant un peu, nous arrivons à la percer.  
- D'apres ce que nous savons, vous n'avez pas reussi à envahir Doublonville, coupa Jessie. Pourquoi ?  
- Cela nous echappe aussi !  
- Que voulez vous ?  
- Mewtwo et Honey …  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous vous l'avons dit : nous voulons nous venger !  
- D'eux ? ...  
- Non ...  
- Alors pourquoi ? De qui alors ?  
- C'est plus compliqué ... Nous voulons nous venger de la dresseur d'Honey.  
- Je le savais ! murmura Honey, la tête collée de nouveau contre la paroi de sa pokeball. C'etait donc bien eux ...  
- Rose ? repeta James ahuri.  
- Elle a fait quelque chose d'horrible ? demanda Miaouss.  
- Pire … fit Butch. Elle nous a delivrés ce qui lui a couté la vie.  
- Salauds ! criait Honey hors d'elle. Je savais que c'etait vous ! Laissez moi sortir ! Sortez moi de là !  
-Nous etions enfermés dans le temple dedié à Mew dans la foret amazonnienne. Une enigme nous renfermait. En la resolvant, elle a enclenché un mecanisme et nous a delivré du coffre ou nous etions condamnés. Malheureusement pour elle,il nous fallait une âme pour renaitre.  
- Comment les arrêter ? se demanda Honey. Oh Mewtwo ... J'ai besoin de ton QI super mega tera Elevé !  
- Vous voulez vous venger d'elle alors qu'elle vous a delivré ? fit Jessie. C'est pas logique !  
- Elle nous a delivrés certes mais … son pokemon psy a detruit beaucoup d'entités ... Si elle ne l'avait pas capturé, nous n'aurions pas autant de pertes !  
- Cassidy, c'est ridicule ! Vous les avez attaqué et Honey a vengé sa dresseuse !  
- Les Mews nous ont condamnés dans des pokeballs speciales mais Rose a brisé le sceau ...  
- Donc ils sont vulnerables au psy ! fit Honey. Ils se cachent dans d'autres corps ... mais comment les faire sortir ?  
- Notre but est simple : envahir la terre ... tuer tous ses habitants humains ou pokemons ... et surtout detruire les deux pokemon les plus puissants ! La premiere partie de notre but est bientot achevée ... Pour Doublonville ... C'est la seule à nous résister … Vous pouvez rien faire contre nous!  
- Nom d'un Mewtwo ! S'ecria Honey en faisant les cent pas. J'aurais du m'en douter qu'ils n'etaient pas tous morts ... Que faut il que je fasse ?  
Que faut ils faire pour les deloger de là ?... »

Mewtwo, Sacha et ses amis etaient à la gare de Donblonville. Le pokémon avait au fonde de lui un très mauvais pressentiment.  
« Honey … Fais attention a toi … »

La femelle tapait de toutes ses forces contre la paroi de la pokeball. Rien à faire. Rien en bougeait.  
« Je vais me fatiguer pour rien, dit elle en cessant ses coups. Bon sang ! J'avais réussi a sortir de la pokeball de Rose ... Mais comment encore ? C'est quand meme pas une master ball ! ... Mais que suis je bete ! »  
Elle lança le plus d'Amnesie qu'elle le pouvait.  
« M'en fous si ça monte ma defense spéciale ! »  
Elle tenta de se tellurate … et elle reussi a sortir de sa pokeball. Elle se retrouva dehors sous les yeux ebahis des deux team rocket.  
« Comment ... Demanda Cassidy.  
- Rien n'arrete la téléportation ! retorqua Honey.  
- T'as du forcer ! Maloss ! Demoloss ! Ordonna Butch. Attaquez là ! »  
Honey esquiva maladroitement les pokemon tenebres et se retrouva sur le sol.  
« Ouïe ! s'écria la femelle. J'ai rien fait moi ! ... Enfin pas encore !  
- Tu nous fileras pas entre les doigts ! declara Cassidy.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! retorqua James. Smogogo attaque Brouillard !  
- Hein ? S'ecria de nouveau Honey. Beuh … Pourquoi il m'aide ?  
- Arbork ! ajouta Jessie. Intimitation ! »  
Le brouillard de fumée de Smogogo aveugla la deuxième team rocket qui se mit a tousser. Honey n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se téléporter en lieu sûr, c'est a dire à Doublonville. Elle oublia de remercier Jessie et Jaems qui avaient pris leurs jambes à leur cou en direction de la maison du professeur Chen.  
« On est d'accord ! fit Jessie. On en l'a pas aidée. On voulait s'échapper et c'était purement un hasard !  
- Miaouss, on l'a échappé belle en tout cas … miaula le chat. »

Dans la gare de Doublonville..  
Une voix sortant des hauts parleurs crepita:  
« Le train en partance pour Safrania est retardé d'une heure a cause de problème sur la voie ferrée ... »  
Sacha et ses amis etaient assis sur un des bancs d'attente sur le quai quand Honey apparut de nulle part en tombant assise sur le sol.  
« Aïe ! gemit elle. Je deteste la teleportation ! Ca sauve la vie mais ... quand on calcule comme un ...  
- Honey ? s'ecrièrent ils à l'unisson.  
- Pikachupi ?  
- Togi ?  
- Hein ? Vous etes là ? Fit la femelle. Mewtwo !Tu es où ?  
- Comment t'es tu enfuies ? demanda-t-il en rejoignant le groupe.  
- Quel accueil ! Tu aurais pu etre plus enthousiaste !  
- Toi aussi ...  
- Beuh ... T'aimes pas que je te saute au cou alors je me retiens ...  
- Comment t'es tu enfuie ? repeta Pierre.  
- Facile ! Heu non pas facile du tout …En fait si ...  
- Tu te décides ? dit Mewtwo  
- Beuh ... t'es mignon toi en colère ! Bon plus serieusemnt … Je me suis teleporter de ma pokeball  
- C'est bizarre … Les pokeball sont faites pour bloquer la teleportation.  
- Bah … c'est un détail ! Il faut que je vous dise … C'est tres grave ! La Team Rocket n'a rien a voir avec tout ça. Tout le monde est contaminé par des sortes d'entités ...  
- Des entités ? Que veux tu dire ?  
- Je crois savoir comment c'est arrivé … »  
Honey craqua, se lova contre mewtwo qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer. Elle raconta son histoire :  
« Rose était partie avec moi au temple dédié a Mew en Amazonie. Elle voulait à tout prix voir ou même capturer le plus rare des pokemon bien qu'elle sût qu'elle en avait déja capturé un, moi. Le jour n'etait pas encore levé quand nous entrâmes dans le temple sombre et glacial. Elle était devant moi, une lampe de poche à la main. Nous traversâmes des salles diverses, évitâmes des pièges de tous les esprits. Nous atteignîmes une salle vaste apres deux heures de marches. Les murs étaient faits de pierres blanches et au centre de la pièce, un coffre en bois, verrouillé par un serrure dorée. Rose m'ordonna de l'ouvrir mais j'avais un mauvaise pressentiment.je refusai..  
- Rose était cette jeune fille qui a mysterieusement perdue la vie, fit Mewtwo. Elle était archéologue pour Morgane.  
- Oui … Malheureusement elle reussit à ouvrir ce maudit coffre sans mon aide. Je sentais en moi une angoisse demesurée ...  
- Pourquoi n'as tu pas essayé de l'en empecher ?  
- J'étais paralysée par la peur, c'est difficile à expliquer ...Une ombre sortit du coffre entrouvert. Elle enveloppa Rose et se dispersa dans la pièce. J'accourus au pied de Rose … Son visage étais bleme, sans vie. Ma rage mélangée a la peur me fit combattre ces choses. Je les détruisis mais certaines reussirent à s'enfuir. Je m'echappai du temple et me refugiai dans la grotte d'Azuria. Je sortis de là à l'entente de la voix. Maintenant ces entités ont infectés les pokémon et les humains. Il faut s'en débarasser avant qu'ils les tuent. Ils sont vulnerables au psy..  
- Mais comment les deloger?demanda Sacha.  
- C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de toi ! retorqua Honey en regardant Mewtwo. Tu es brillant, tu trouveras la reponse !  
- La question est : faut il vraiment qu'ils soient hors des corps pour les détruire ? fit remarquer Ondine. Mais pourquoi en etre pris aux pokemon tenebre ?  
- Ils favorisent leurs duplication, repondit Honey. C'est pour ça qu'ils etaient les premiers à nous attaquer ! Je t'en prie Mewtwo ! Fais aller tes jolis neurones !  
- Peut etre que mew saura quelque chose, suggera t il. Il est sur l'ile neuve.   
- Quoi ? Attends ... J'ai tourné en round dans tous les sens pour te trouver… On m'avait dit que tu te trouvais sur l'ile neuve ! Puis on m'a dit le contraire !   
- Mew est là-bas mais je n'y reste pas souvent. Ne perdons pas de temps.  
- Attends ! cria Honey en le retenant par le bras.  
- Aurais tu oublié de nous dire quelque chose ?  
- Heu, non mais ...Si jamais Mew étais infecté ?  
- Il n'a rien.  
- Comment peux tu en etre aussi sur ? Et puis, c'est peut etre la raison de leur disparition.  
- On dit LA CAUSE de leur disparition.  
- Si Mew ne sait rien sur ces machins ? S'il a disparu ? Si …  
- Arrete avec tes "si" ! S'enerva Mewtwo. On dirait que tu ne veux pas y aller!   
- Ben non ! C'est parce que … balbuta Honey.  
- Mew est un pokemon rose et blanc. Il adore jouer mais connait beaucoup plus qu'il en a l'air ! Allez viens !  
- Non ! refusa energiquement Honey en s'ecartant de lui,secouant la tete. On va perdre notre temps ! On doit aller au temple ! Je ne veux pas que la moitié de la planète soit morte par la faute de ma defunte dresseuse !  
- Et ça nous avancera a quoi d'aller au temple ? s'emporta Mewtwo à son tour. Tu savais au fond de toi ce qui se passait ici, non ? La Team Rocket n'a fait que confirmer ce que tu pensais ! Si tu m'avais raconté tout à Ecorcia, on n'en serait pas là !  
- Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir !  
- Je ne veux pas comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé. Je me fiche des raisons. Le fait est que la population humaine et pokémon est en danger de mort. Et ce n'est pas en agissant a l'aveuglette!On a besoin d'aide ! Nous sommes peut etre les pokemon les plus forts mais notre force ne sert à rien si nous ne reflichissons pas ! Est-ce clair ? »  
Honey baissa les yeux. Ondine, Sacha et Pierre n'osèrent ajouter un mot. Pikachu, les oreilles tombantes, soupira.  
« Je ne voulais pas que tu croies que j'étais responsable de ce qui se passait ici, murmura Honey, les yeux embuées de larmes. Je veux que ça s'arrete. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des morts ... »  
Mewtwo prit le bras de Honey.  
« Allons chercher Mew, fit-il. Je te promets que personne ne perdrais pas la vie ... »  
Pikachu sauta des épaules de Sacha pour se poser sur celles de Mewtwo  
« Pikapika ! sourit-il. Pika-chu ! Chupikachu ?  
- Pas la peine d'essayer de me rassurer, retorqua Honey. Je crains le pire.  
- Pika ? Pikap i! continua la souris les oreilles rejetés en arrière.  
- Beuh ! De toute façon, Mewtwo m'a promis que tout ira bien !  
- C'est pas vraiment ça que j'ai dit, repliqua Mewtwo. Bon,Sacha et vous deux, restez ici ... Doublonville resiste bien aux assauts. Vous trouverez refuge s'il le fallait dans l'arene de Blanche.  
- On veut t'aider ! fit Ondine. On peut t'aider ...  
- Togiprii !  
- Non, refusa Mewtwo en secouant la tête. Vous serez mieux ici ... On se debrouillera sans vous.N'est ce pas Honey ?  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! s'ecria-t-elle. C'est toi le boss ! »  
Le mâle lui sourit et lui pinça doucement la joue. Apres leur avoir souhaiter avec regret bonne chance, Sacha et ses amis regardèrent le couple s'envoler vers l'ile neuve.

Le soleil se couchait timidement à l'horizon. Mewtwo volait en tête suivit de près part Honey. Ils survolaient Azuria. La ville s'endormait petit à petit. Apres une heure de vol, ils atteignirent l'ile neuve. Elle etait deserte.  
« Tu es sûr que Mew est ... commença Honey en regardant autour d'elle.  
- Il était là, coupa Mewtwo. Tu avais raison … Ce n'est pas normal que nous le trouvions pas ici … On perdu notre temps.  
- On pourrait le chercher ! Il en doit pas etre bien loin !  
- C'est pas la peine. Il peut etre n'importe où. Il vaut mieux aller au temple de Mew. Viens ma dulcinée. »  
Honey le devisagea perplexe :  
« Freud ne serait pas mort avant d'avoir compris le fonctionnement de ton joli cerveau !  
- Meme remarque pour toi ...  
- Je ne change pas d'avis toutes les deux secondes ! Et maintenant ?  
- Maintenant, ça va chauffer pour leurs matricules si j'attrape ces entités de nom d'un Mew !  
- T'es trop mignon quand tu es en colère ! »

La nuit était fraiche, nuageuse. plus ils se rapprochaient du temple, plus le brouillard qui les entourait devenait dense. Si bien que Honey et Mewtwo marchaient côte à côte lentement. C'était trop risqué de voler et de se prendre tous les arbres de la forêt !  
« Brr ... Je deteste l'hiver ! frissonna Honey. c'est d'un lugubre cet endroit ! Je ne vois rien à cent mètres !  
- Le temple devrait se trouvait quelque part par ici.  
- Je suis fatiguée, bailla la femelle. On fait une pause ?  
- On s'est reposé pendant deux heures !  
- Si je m'ecroule de fatigue, tu devras me porter !  
- Pour te supporter moralement et physiquement, non merci ! retorqua Mewtwo en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
- Dis toute de suite que je suis grosse et que j'ai mauvais caractère ! Phallocrate !  
- N'utilise pas des mots dont tu n'imagines même pas le sens !  
- Oh ! Il veut la bagarre ! »  
Elle se jeta sur lui, le plaqua contre le sol glacé :  
- Phallocrate est quelqu'un qui met les mâles au dessus de tout !  
- Oui et alors ? Suis je vraiment comme ça ?  
- Non toi t'es mégalo !  
- Voila autre chose ! pouffa Mewtwo. Allez, lève toi. Ne me deconcentre pas avec tes jugements puerils  
- Pué-Quoi ?  
- Laisse tomber, soupira t il. Continuons. »  
Honey l'aida a se relever. Ce petit jeu l'avait amusée et legerement detendue.   
« Euh … On allait par où ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Le temple ... est là, murmura Mewtwo. »  
Le temple de Mew apparaissait faiblement par de là le brouillard dense. Ils firent une dizaine de pas avant d'apercevoir entierement le temple dedié à Mew. Il resssemblait par sa structure à un temple maya. Honey sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos quand ils gravirent les premières marches du temple.  
« Quelque chose me dit que nous aurons des mauvaises surprises, avoua-t-elle. »   
Mewtwo entra le premier dans le temple. Il y faisait sombre et plus froid encore que dehors. Honey etait sur ses talons, apeurée.  
« Où se situe la salle du coffre ? demanda Mewtwo.  
- Tout au fond et a la dernière birfucation, c'est à droite, repondit la femelle en s'accrochant à son bras."«  
Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les longs couloirs sinistres. Honey se sentait de plus en plus mal à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la salle où est morte Rose. Mewtwo en voyant son inquiètude, avait entouré les épaules de l'apeurée du bras, lui souriait de temps en temps mais ses yeux avaient repris cette lueur glaciale.   
« Tu ... murmura Honey mais sa gorge ne sut prononcer un autre mot.  
- On trouvera le moyen de les arreter, dit Mewtwo sans la regarder. Nous y sommes presque. »  
Honey leva les yeux au plafond. Quelques lianes commençaient à envahir les murs. Son regard se posa sur un trou discret juste au milieu du couloir. Elle pensa à une pierre qui se serait detachée du plafond et n'y fit plus attention. Quand ils passèrent en dessous, Mewtwo sentit une prescence et se retourna rapidement. Honey leva les yeux à nouveaux et distingua avec peine quelque chose par delà le trou. Elle était incapable de dire ce que c'était. Cela ne la rassurait pas. Elle se tourna vers Mewtwo. celui ci fit un pas de recule en sa direction. Quelque chose le tracassait lui aussi.  
« Quelque chose … Il ya quelque chose qui nous suit ... nous epie. »  
Honey ne reagit pas. Elle était comme hypnotisée par la forme étrange.  
« Honey ? Honey, que fixes tu ainsi ? »  
La voix de Mewtwo ne la faisait plus reagir. Mewtwo leva les yeux là où le regard de Honey s'était arrêté. La chose bougea ...  
« Honey ? repeta Mewtwo. Recule toi de là ! »  
Elle vascilla, tomba en arrière, inconsciente, dans les bras de Mewtwo. Il la ratrappa de justesse et leva à nouveaux les yeux vers la chose qui avait disparue.  
« Il a fait quelque chose a Honey mais quoi ? murmura le mâle. »  
Il attendit le reveil de la femelle patiemment à coté d'elle.  
« Äïe … gémit elle en s'eveillant petit à petit.  
- Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda Mewtwo, joue à joue avec elle.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ... Je crois que je n'ai rien. C'était quoi ?  
- Des entités ?  
-Non … On aurait dit une sorte de ... Fantominus, non plutot un Ectoplasma ; C'est cela ... Ce sont les même yeux ...  
-Un Ectoplasma ? Que ferait-il ici ?  
- Oh mon dieu ... J'ai compris ! »  
Elle se leva d'un bond. Mewtwo resta assis sur le sol.  
- On s'est fait avoir !  
- Honey, explique toi.  
- Les entités n'étaient que des pokemon spectres ! Voila pourquoi ils etaient sensibles au psy ! C'est pour ça que les pokemon normal de Doublonville n'ont rien eu ! Ils ont pris une autre forme pour nous duper !  
- Si ce sont bien des pokemon spectres, pourquoi essayer d'envahir le monde ?   
- Beuh ... Je sais pas !  
- Honey !  
- Cela expliquerait pourquoi le coffre contenait des pokeball ...  
- Quoi ?  
- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ?  
- Non !  
-Les Ectoplasma sont vicieux ... Mais comment ont ils reussi a changer de forme ?  
- Sacha ... Dans les souvenirs de Sacha, il est mention d'un Fantominus qui ferait perpétrait une légende en prenant forme d'une jeune fille et d'une vielle femme ...  
- Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
- Je suis télépathe … Je peux lire dans le coeur des gens ...  
- Et dans le mien aussi ?  
- Pas la peine, sourit-il. Je te connais trop bien.  
- Tu me connais à peine ! »  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Honey.  
« Si ce sont bien des Ectoplasma, pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps pour nous attaquer ? Tu es restée longtemps dans ta grotte ... Imagine que les entités aient pris la forme d'un Ectoplasma pour te duper, hein ? Imagine que tout ce que nous savons sur eux soit faux ... Que ce soit autre chose … Tout autre chose …

Que cette chose soit encore plus dangereuse et monstrueuse que les pires horreurs qui puissent hanter les rêves des humains et des poker ?  
- Tu sais quoi ? dit Honey en reprenant des couleurs normales. Tu as un don pour me rassurer !  
- Imagine, reprit il d'une voix plus grave. Imagine que tout soit provoqué par quelqu'un qui a tout manigancé depuis le debut … Que je sache ... C'est pas moi qui t'ai dit de sortir de la grotte d'Azuria. J'ai prevenue Sacha et ses amis que tu faisais fausse route en essayant de me retrouver.  
- Tout manigancé ?  
- Oui tout. Depuis la mort de Rose jusqu'a nous ...  
- Ce n'est pas possible …Qui ?

- Si le responsable est bien un pokemon spectre cela expliquerait pourquoi Doublonville n'a pas encore était prise d'assaut.  
- Un spectre ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Un pokemon spectre qui aurait mal tourné et que l'on aura enfermé, il aurait changé de forme et quand Rose et toi ... Ces entités … Ce sont sans doute son armée. Il voudrait se venger e quelque chose mais de quoi ?  
- Tu me fais peur, avoua Honey en reculant d'un pas.  
- De moi ? Tu as peur de moi ? Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas … Tu es de plus en plus bizarre ...  
- Honey…  
- Mewtwo, tu me fais horriblement peur !  
- Même si j'aspire la crainte, sache que jamais je leverai la main sur toi. »   
Il se leva, la serra contre lui et lui leva doucement la tete des bouts des doigts. Elle le fixa de ses yeux mauves luisants.  
« Crois-moi ... Je te protégerai.  
- Etre protégée n'est pas la même chose que d'etre aimée, murmura Honey. »  
Mewtwo lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire d'une façon un peu timide. Il l'embrassa langoureusement. Honey se lova un peu plus contre lui. Elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue ...

Devant le temple, une silhouette guettait, cachée dans les fourrés. Dans le ciel glacé, une boule rose flottait. Mew pleurait à l'intérieur. Il sanglotait, appelait à l'aide. Personne ne pouvait lui repondre ...

Mewtwo s'écarta de Honey qui eut l'impression que leur etreinte avait durée une eternité.  
« Je me moque du temps que nous avons perdu, avoua Mewtwo. Il faut nous depecher de trouver la salle.  
- Heu … oui ,dit Honey un peu déroutée. Tes anciennes copines devaient etre aux anges quand tu les embrassais.  
- Quelles copine ? Crois tu que j'eusses le temps pour sortir avec des femelles d'autres espèces ? »  
Elle rit doucement. Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la fameuse salle. Le coffre était toujours ouvert.  
« C'etait ici … Je suis sûre que l'on trouvera rien … »  
Mewtwo se rapprocha du coffre et se pencha.  
« Il y a quelque chose. »  
Honey restait à un metre derrière lui. Elle parcourait les alentours du regard. Il y avait une ouverture dans un coin à gauche de l'entrée que ses souvenirs ne mentionnaient pa. Trois pierres gisaient aux alentours. Elles s'etaient sans doute détachées du mur. Mewtwo,à genoux devant le coffre, 'inspectait conscienceusement. Il passa son doigt sur les bords : de la poudre noire. Cela ne ressemblait pas à de la poussière mais plus tôt à de la cendre. Honey s'approcha du trou et s'agenouilla devant.  
« Honey, ne t'approche pas trop de ça, fit Mewtwo sans se retourner. »  
La femelle obéit, se releva. Un bruit sec la fit sursauter.  
« Qu'est ce que c'était ? s'ecria-t-elle.  
- Des ennuis, repondit Mewtwo en plissant les yeux. »  
Il rejoignit Honey pres du trou.  
« Ce qui t'a attaqué tout à l'heure est pres de nous.  
- Quelque chose m'a attaqué ? fit Honey ahurie.  
- T'es mignonne, rit Mewtwo. Passons … Cette chose tourne autour de nous. »  
Quelque chose bondit hors du trou. Honey recula, se prit une patte dans la queue de Mewtwo et tomba à terre. La chose se stabilisa devant eux. Elle était ronde, des yeux blancs tres grands et noire, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres : un Fantominus.  
« Aïe ! Chéri ! Fais gaffe où tu traines ta queue de vingt mètres ! Je me suis faite mal aux pattes !  
- Elle mesure que deux metres et encore ...  
- Fantominus ! Fantominus !  
- Qui qui dit ? begaya Honey, se refugia derrière le mâle non sans se prendre une seconde fois un coup de queue à la figure.  
- Que tu devais faire attention où tu mettais les pieds.  
- C'est ça ! Fous toi de moi !  
- Je ne me moque pas de toi.  
- Fantominus !  
- Quoi c'est impossible ?  
- Mais pourquoi je comprends rien ! s'ecria Honey. Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Dis-moi !  
- Que Mew est là …  
- Où ça ?  
- Et qu'ils sont partout.  
- Qui ils ?  
- Tu avais raison …  
- MAIS QUI ?  
- Les spectres.  
- Fantominus !  
- Et là, il dit quoi, mon bébé ?  
- Qu'il faut se tirer d'ici ! »  
Le couple se mit à courir à travers tout le temple.  
« Explique toi ! Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ! »  
Mewtwo stoppa net. La femelle se cogna contre son dos,se retrouva une nouvelle fois a terre. Mewtwo dit sans se retourner:  
« En fait, les Mew avaient enfermés, comme tu l'avais dit, des spectres qui avaient tres mal tourné pour qu'ils cessent leurs action demoniaques. Le probleme est que Rose les a delivré. Et elle possédait un spectre avec elle. Ils se sont multipliés et controlent tout le globe. Seule un minorité de gens leurs échappent ...Il faut les detruire sinon ils vont tuer tout le monde.  
- Question : pourquoi ai je rien compris a ce qu'il a dit ?  
- ...  
- Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
- Viens sortons.  
- Attends ! On a rien trouver pour ...  
- Mew est là. Il pourra nous renseigner. »  
Honey jeta un coup d'oeil deriere elle : l'aspect lugubre du temple la fit frissoner. Ils sortirent et une fois dehors, la femelle dit d'un ton trop sérieux :  
« Le silence de mort regne dans ce temple. On croirait que la terre est deja condamnée. J'etais sortir de la grotte pour perpeter mon espece et nous voila a sauver le monde !  
- Qui a dit que nous pourrons sauver le monde ?  
- Euh … Je sais pas ... »  
Elle fut coupée par la voix de Sacha. Le couple regarda en bas des escaliers où le groupe les attendait.  
« Beuh ... Vous nous avez suivis ? On a pourtant volé vite !  
- C'est Dracolosse qui vous a suivis. Il est venu nous chercher ensuite, expliqua Ondine. »  
Les deux Mewtwo descendirent les marches.  
« Eh bien ! On a rien trouvé a part la salle où est morte ma dresseuse, avoua Honey. Il parait que Mew est ici. Il faut mettre la main dessus.  
- Mew ? repeta Pierre.  
- On a vu un truc de bizarre tandis que nous survolions la foret, fit Sacha.  
- Pikachu pika !  
- Togi ?  
- Quel truc bizarre ? demanda Mewtwo non sans etre etranglée par Honey qui,a entendant le mot bizarre, s'etait jetée au cou du pauvre mâle.  
- Dis, tu ne serais pas un peu peureuse ? taquina Ondine souriante.  
- C'est pas parce que je me suis jetée a son cou que je suis belle et bien appeurée !  
- En survolant la foret, continua Pierre. On a remarqué que plusieurs arbres ont été arrachés par quelque chose de tres gros qui se frayer un chemin.  
- Gros comment ? paniqua Honey.  
- C'est peut etre du a une tempete, suggera Mewtwo.  
- Si rectiligne que ça ? retorqua Sacha.  
- Un poker ?  
- Je pencherai plus tot vers là.  
- Un Tyronnacif ?murmura Honey toute tremblante.  
- Tyranocif ! corrigea Mewtwo exaspéré. Il y a des miliers de gros pokemon qui ne cessent de voyager d'un bout a l'autre de la planete. Ne t'en fais pas. Rien nous prouve qui se dirige par ici ! »  
Un arbre se mit a trembler a dix metres d'eux. Il vascilla et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Nos amis l'eviterent de justesse.  
« Wouha ! s'ecria Honey. Ce n'est pas passsé loin ! »  
Une silhouette gigantesque sortit des buissons où l'arbre venait. Togépi prit sa forme d'oeuf tellement il avait peur. Pikachu baissa les oreilles.  
« Qu'est ce que c'est ? cria Pierre. »  
Sous la douce lumière de la lune de cette nuit là, un poker à la carrure impressionnante se planta devant nos jeunes amis. Honey deglutit avec peine. Ondine se refugia en vitesse derrière Sacha.  
« C'est un ... commença Pierre.  
- Tyrannocif, acheva Mewtwo paisiblement. »  
Le pokemon rugit. Une lueur rose s'approcha du groupe de Sacha. C'eatit Mew dans sa boule. Ses yeux etaient voilés par les larmes qu'il versait :  
« Qui c'est ? demanda pierre en l'apercevant.  
- Mew ... fit Mewtwo. Pourquoi es tu parti de l'l'i ?  
- Miou ... »  
Tyrannocif ne bougea pas. Il se mit a fixer le petit chaton blanc et rose.  
« Au fait Mewtwo, begaya Honey. Où est passé le Fantominus de tout à l'heure ? »   
Le pokemon spectre apparut à coté de tyrannocif:  
« Vous etes les derniers, dit le Fantominus.  
- Un fantominus qui parle ? C'est pas normal ! S'écria le femelle psy.  
- Honey ... murmura Mewtwo. Arrete de hurler, tu me donnes la migraine ! Calme toi ...  
- Les derniers ? repeta Sacha. Les derniers quoi ?  
- Pika ! ajouta Pikachu fierement.  
- N'aie pas peur Togepi, rassura Ondine. Tout ira bien.  
- Togi ...  
-I l y a plus personne de saines dans le monde, expliqua fantominus. Vous etes les derniers !  
- On t'arrêtera ! declara sacha.  
- Tu ne sais même pas contre quoi tu combats. Il suffit ! Si nous ne pouvons pas vous contaminer, autant vous détruire ! »  
Tyrannocif rugit et chargea sur le couple humain. Ondine paniqua et envoya Dracolosse qui empoigna les épaules de Tyrannocif pour le bloquer. Le pokemon eut beaucoup de mal a le repousser loin d'ondine.  
« Ton pokemon est tres puissant, avoua Fantominus.  
- T'es un amour ! Dracolosse, je t'adore ! jubila Ondine en se jetant a son cou. J'adore ces pokémon !  
- Viens te mesurer a quelqu'un de ta taille ! cria Honey à Tyrannocif. Allez, viens je t'attends !  
- Honey ... gronda Mewtwo. C'est un ...  
- Je vais t'envoyer sur orbite d'un coup de Psyko tu vas voir !  
- Honey ! »  
La femelle n'en fit qu'a sa tete. Son attaque n'agit pas sur ce pokemon ténèbres/roche, naturellement.  
« Pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné ?  
- Si tu m'avais laissé finir ...  
- Suffit ! coupa fantominus. Tyrannocif, acheve les !  
- Dracolosse ! ordonna Ondine.  
- Pikachu ! ajouta Sacha.  
- Pika !  
- Fatal-foudre ! Ordonnèrent-ils en un parfait duo. »  
Tyrannocif vacilla legerement. Fantominus se changea ou plutôt retrouva sa forme originelle:  
« Miou ?  
- Pika ?  
- Togi ?  
- C'est quoi ? demanda Honey.  
- Un autre pokemon spectre, expliqua Mewtwo.  
- Vite ! Dexter !  
- Feuforeve, poker … »  
Le pokemon donna un coup a l'aide de ses cheveux sur le pokedex, l'arrachant des mains de Sacha. L'encyclopedie se cogna contre un arbre:hors service.  
« C'est toi qui a tout manigancé ? s'ecria Honey.  
- Oui …, répondit-il. Ta dresseuse m'a abandonné apres t'avoir capturée. Elle m'a enfermé ici … En compagnie d'autres pokemon rejetés.  
- C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ?  
- Ma haine pour elle n'a cessé de croitre. Mes entités ont pris possession des habitants de la terre. J'ai attendu que tu sortes de ta grotte pour attaquer.   
- Pourquoi avoir tué Rose ?  
- J'avais besoin d'une âme pour creer mes entités. Si vous voulez sauver le peu de monde qui reste, vous devez me battre !  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives a parler comme les humains mais j'accepte de te combattre ! »  
Tyrannocif s'eloigna de Feuforêve. Nos amis de Honey. Mew se coucha sur sa tete en miaulant :  
« Tire toi de là ! retorqua Honey. Tu es bien gentil mais oh ! Tu me genes !  
- Miou ...  
-Tu ne vas pas te mettre a pleurer ! »  
Mew hurla à la mort comme ci il ne voulait pas de ce combat. Ce fut seulement quand pierre pris Mew dans ses bras que le combat ait pu débuté. Honey etait confiante. Elle pouvait gagner.si c'etait le cas, Mewtwo ne serait pas aussi inquiet que maintenant ! Feuforêve attaqua le premeir avec une Onde folie qui ne marcha pas sur la femelle. Elle repliqua avec un choc mentale qui destabilisa son ennemi. Ce fut a ce moment là que Feuforêve se mit a chanter lentement tres lentement ...  
« Honey ! Ne l'ecoute pas ! cria Mewtwo. Ne l'ecoute pas ! C'est le Requiem ! »   
Honey etait hypnotisée par ce chant si melodieux et si dévastateur à la fois.   
« Honey ! Ne l'ecoute pas ! Regarde en l'air ! Pense a quelque chose ou à moi ! Pense à moi ! Mais ne l'ecoute pas ! Tu vas te faire descendre !  
- Miou !  
- Honey !appelèrent Pierre, Ondine et Sacha à l'unisson. »  
La femelle vacilla, son regard se voila.  
« Tu as perdu ! declara Feuforêve.  
- Toi aussi ! »  
Mewtwo poussa Honey vers Sacha et ses amis qui la rattrappèrent de justesse. Mewtwo envoya une attaque Psyko que le pokemon spectre evita. Il ordonna à Tyrannocif d'attaquer avec Mâchouille sur son nouvel adversaire. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas avoir. Il esquiva l'attaque avec une agilité de félin. Il etait trop rapide pour Tyrannocif. Il allait d'un coté puis de l'autre ... comme attaque à la hâte. Mewtwo ne perdit pas de temps avec le pokémon tenebre/roche. Il l'acheva avec une attaque Blizzard qui le mit K.O. Feuforêve recula du vainqueur,l a peur au ventre.  
« Mewtwo merite bien son titre ! fit Pierre.  
- Miou. »  
Mewtwo envoya une Rafale Psy qui abattit Feuforêve. Il disparut. Le Tyrannocif secoua la tete comme pour chasser un mauvais reve. Le soleil se levait a l'horizon. Mew tournait nerveusement autour du groupe. Il miaulait, pleurait toujours.  
« Honey … appela Sacha. Honey réveille toi !  
- Feuforêve n'est plus. Tu l'as beaucoup affaiblis, Mew, murmura Mewtwo en regardant le chaton voler d'un coté puis de l'autre. Tu voulait que ce soit toi ...Tu voulais achever ce pokemon spectre.  
- Mewtwo ! paniqua Ondine. Elle ne se réveille pas !  
- Quoi ?  
- Miou !  
- Honey ! cria Sacha. Honey !  
- Elle ne se réveille pas ! sanglota Ondine.  
- Réveille toi ! ordonna Pierre. »  
Dracolosse et Tyrannocif assistaient à la scène, impuissants. Feuforêve n'avait peut être pas perdu apres tout ...  
Honey etait allongée sur le sol,juste devant le temple, inconsciente.  
« Je t'en prie ! Ouvre les yeux ! supplia Ondine.  
- Il faut l'emmener dans un centre pokémon, dit Mewtwo. Elle ne s'en sortira jamais si on reste ici !  
- Mais tout le monde est ...  
- Notre ennemi a disparu !  
- Il faut la ramener, ajouta Sacha. Safrania est la ville la plus proche et la plus adéquate pour elle. Allons y !  
- Pauvre Honey … murmura Ondine. »


	3. Une lueur d’espoir et d’amour

Chapitre Trois : Une lueur d'espoir et d'amour

Honey voyageait. Elle voyageait dans un univers ténébreux. Elle ne voyait rien. Elle n'entendait rien ... Elle voyageait. C'était tout. Était elle consciente qu'elle partait pour toujours ?  
« Feuforêve lui a lancé une attaque Requiem ! »  
Elle qui s'était donné autant de mal pour retrouver le seul mâle de son espèce.   
« Emmenons la dans la salle d'opération ! Vite ! »  
Elle qui avait vécue seule dans l'ombre cachée dans la grotte d'Azuria.  
« Le temps presse ! »  
N'tait ce pas naturel pour elle de vouloir une progéniture ?  
« Elle s'en sortira ? Oh j'ai peur ... »  
Le monde avait été sauvé. Non par elle mais par celui qu'elle aimait. S'était elle préoccupée du sort du monde ?  
« Ses chances sont infimes. Je ferai de mon possible »  
Et maintenant, de quoi devait elle se préoccuper ?  
« Honey, accroche toi ! »  
Elle faisait partie d'une espèce que la nature n'avait pas créée. Devait elle retenir la vie en elle ?  
« Honey ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ! Je te l'interdis ! »  
Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller.  
« Elle ... »  
Elle devait se battre pour accomplir sa destinée …  
« Elle ... Elle ... »  
Elle avait parcouru tellement de villes, de pays, de mondes ... Elle avait vécu tellement de bons et de mauvais moment.  
« Elle ... elle bouge ! Elle se réveille ! »  
Allez, Honey !  
« Où suis je ?demanda-t-elle, en retrouvant doucement l'usage de la vue. »  
Ses yeux furent éblouis par des lampes blanches.  
« Tu nous as fait peur ! avoua Sacha.  
- Que m'est-il arrivé ? demanda Honey en cachant ses yeux des mains.  
- Oh ma dulcinée ...  
- Tu t'es évanouie, expliqua doucement l'infirmière Joëlle. Tu es tombée dans un état comateux. Tu ne respirais plus avec un rythme soutenu. Ton coeur était en tachycardie ...  
- On a failli te perdre ! simplifia Sacha. »  
Honey était dans le centre pokemon de Safrania, allongée dans un lit au service des urgences. Tout autour d'elle, tout le monde était présent, même Morgane, la championne de la ville. Mewtwo était agenouillé a coté près d'elle. Mew était sur les épaules de Joëlle, plus heureux qu'un Leuphorie ...  
« Je me sens fatiguée, murmura Honey.  
- Tu es sauvée, dit Mewtwo. Ma douce amie … »  
Amie ? Avait-elle des amis ? Honey s'endormit, heureuse ...

Quelques mois plus tard …

Vers la mi-août, dans le centre pokemon d'Azuria ...  
" Quel crétin a dit que les pokémon naissaient dans des œufs ? hurla Honey allongée sur un brancard. Aïe !  
- Pas de panique, rassura Joëlle calmement, toute souriante. Tout ira bien !  
- Aïe ! Ca fait mal ! J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas me réveiller dans le centre de Safrania. Ouïe !  
- Détends toi, respire et tout ira bien !  
- Je vais quand même tuer ce professeur Orme ! Aïe ! Où est passé Mewtwo ? Son fils ou sa fille me fait mal !  
-Il va arriver. Il est parti prévenir Sacha et ses amis ainsi que les professeurs Orme et Chen. Respire ... »

Hors du centre pokémon ...  
« Je pensais que tout les pokémon naissaient dans des œufs ! fit Sacha, surpris. Comment vous avez fait ?  
- Ben ... ça, répondit Mewtwo en haussant les épaules. Sa grossesse a été infernale. Elle se mettait en colère pour un rien ... Et puis, nous ne sommes pas des pokémon naturels … ou alors nous marquons un grand pas dans la naissance des petits.  
- C'est tout a fait incroyable ! s'écria Orme ne sortant un bloc-note. Une nouvelles espèce vient de naître !  
- Vous croyez qu'il existe une pré évolution de Mewtwo ?demanda Ondine. Le bébé doit être si mignon ! »  
Ils rentrèrent dans le centre. Joëlle les attendait devant le comptoir, radieuse :  
"« Infirmière ! Vous êtes si jolie, si gentille si …, jubila Pierre  
- Arrête Don Juan ! gronda Ondine ne lui tirant l'oreille. On a plus urgent !   
- Honey va bien. Tout s'est bien passé. elle tient juste a parler au professeur Orme. »  
Elle les conduisit dans la chambre de la femelle comblée. Assis sous un drap blanc au milieu du lit, le bébé attendait de faire la connaissance avec son père.  
« Une fois mais pas deux ! déclara Honey. Attendez que je vous attrape professeur Orme ! »  
Mewtwo s'agenouilla près du lit, juste ne face du drap blanc. Jackie qui était de la fête commençait un croquis de la scène. Todd ajustait son appareil pour tirer la photo du siècle. Rosalie était dehors, permis les dresseurs du monde entier qui venaient célébrer cette naissance. Le Tyrannocif de Feuforêve a été adopté par Rosalie. Il était près d'elle, ainsi que Demoloss. Tous les champions d'arènes de Kanto, de Jotho et des îles oranges étaient présents .. à a part Giovanni. Des milliers de pokémon étaient là aussi .Là haut dans le ciel volaient majestueusement les cinq oiseaux légendaires. Mew était sur la tête de Rosalie, impatient ...  
Mewtwo approcha doucement le museau vers le drap blanc. Il bougea légèrement. Un museau minuscule comparé a celui de Mewtwo en sortit doucement. A leur contact le drap blanc tomba, laissant entrevoir a la lumière du jour le bébé. Il mesurait a peine quarante centimètre … Mewtwo en miniature. Mais il avait quelque chose de différent:son pelage était d'un blanc éclatant. Son ventre et sa queue était rose fushia non mauves. ses yeux étaient bleus. Tout autour de son corps, des paillettes brillaient sous la lumière du jour. Le bébé se mit a rire doucement, tendant les bras vers son père qui n'attendit un instant pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
« Elle est mignonne, non ? fit Joëlle.  
- Elle ? répéta Mewtwo en lançant un regard ahurie à Honey.  
- Ben oui mon bébé !soupira-t-elle. Tu as une deuxième a supporter !  
- Ouha ! s'exclama le professeur Orme. C'est un shiney !  
- Un quoi ? demanda Mewtwo tandis que sa fille s'amusait a mettre ses mains sur les yeux et le museau de son paternel.  
- Quelle découverte !  
- Prof.Chen, qu'est ce qu'un shiney ? demanda à nouveau Sacha.  
- C'est un pokémon dont les pouvoirs sont plus grands que ceux de son espèce, répondit Chen. On le distingue par la présence de paillette autour d'eux et par la différence de couleur de leur pelage. Pas la peine de vous dire qu'un tel pokemon est extrêmement rare ! Notez aussi que c'est intéressant que si il s'agit d'un mâle ! Une femelle shiney aura la puissance d'un mâle. Le cas que nous avons ici est très bien tombé ! Une femelle qui aura l'intelligence et la puissance de Mewtwo !  
- Elle est trop mignonne ! fit Ondine. Presque aussi mignonne que Togepi !  
-Togiprii ! Rit celui-ci.

- Et je serais toujours la dernière ! soupira Honey. On ne me remercie même (Mewtwo l'embrassa vivement)...pas … Oh je t'aime toi ! On recommence ?  
- Non ! Enfin ... pas tout de suite ... Mais arrête-toi ! »  
La petite rit a nouveau cachant les yeux de son père. Celui ci secoua la tête.   
« Comment allez vous l'appeler ? demanda Pierre.  
- Beuh … Je sais pas, répondit Honey. C'est à Mewtwo de choisir le nom de sa fille ! J'ai fait tout le boulot !  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée ... »  
Il mit la petite devant la lumière : elle riait, ses paillettes brillaient de milles éclats ...  
« Je t'appelle ... Firmament … Oui ça te va bien ...  
- C'est mignon, répliqua Honey. Pas problème ! Je suis d'accord !  
Sacha sortit comme un éclair de la salle et même du centre pour hurler à la foule :  
« C'est une fille ! Un shiney ! Firmament ! »  
Explosion de joie dans la foule. Les pokémon sautaient en l'air, Mew tournait euphoriquement sur lui même. Sulfura fit pleuvoir des petites boules de feu en hommage … Comme des lucioles ...

FIN


End file.
